


And Then You Happened

by AngelicAnimal



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:43:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 39,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAnimal/pseuds/AngelicAnimal
Summary: There was always a question on how the milkshake came to be with Handon, so I decided to write my own version of that moment.This story will be a Handon story up until the moment he leaves (so after The Originals but before Legacies starts)
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 46
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

I could hear him screaming downstairs, mad about something. My little foster brother had crawled into my bed, shaking. I held him tight against me, smoothing his hair down with one hand while the other kept the blanket wrapped tight around him. "Please don't go" he begged me, tears streaming down his tiny face. His arms snaked their way across my waist and he pressed his face into my chest.

"I have to buddy. It's my job. You know if I don't go, he will be even more upset" I tried to soothe him, but I knew it wouldn't work. Even at my age, my foster dad's rage terrified me.

"Come on" I said to him, picking him up as I got off the bed. "I'll take you to Mrs. Cooper's house. She loves having you there. Maybe you could ask her to bake cookies?"

He wiped the tears from his face and sniffed. "Yeah?" I nodded and put him down. "Now go get your stuff" I told him, ruffling his hair and pushing him to the door.

He smiled wide, and hugged me tight before running off to grab his things.

I gulped as I walked down the stairs. He was still screaming, and I had to walk right into the line of fire. If I didn't tell him I was leaving, he would take it out on me later and I didn't want Ben to see that. 

"Uh.. Dad?" I called out bitterly. He insisted I call him that, although I'm not sure why. I refused to when I first arrived, but he made sure that I wouldn't refuse the next time. That was my first trip to the ER, and the first cast I ever had. I don't even know how he got away with it, but no one else saw him the way that the kids in the house did. He was an expert at fooling people, and we were all too scared to challenge him.

He turned, looking at me with contempt. "How long is the shift boy?" 

"Um, until 10" I squeaked out. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He lifted one up and into his mouth, letting it dangle as he grabbed his lighter. 

I watched with wide eyes, my body trembling as the flame popped out, lighting his cigarette. He took a few puffs before snatching it out of his mouth and taking a step towards me. Out of habit I flinched and stepped back.

He roared with laughter. "What a fucking pussy" he teased. 

Ben came running around the corner, a bag in hand. "I'm ready" he yelled, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw our foster dad with a cigarette. 

"Landon?" he looked up at me with sad eyes, his lower lip trembling. "It's ok Ben" I murmured. "Just go get your shoes on"

Ben walked backwards out of the room, his terrified eyes not dropping from mine. 

"And just where do you think you're taking him?" 

"I was going to drop him off at Mrs. Cooper's while I'm at work" My voice cracked as I spoke and I kept my eye on the cigarette still burning in between his fingers.

"Tell that little bastard to behave. I don't need anyone thinking I'm raising fucking monsters"

I nodded quickly, relieved that today wasn't going to be a fight. But I knew better than to push my luck. "Thank you Dad" I said, looking behind me and seeing Ben standing around the corner out of sight.

I put out my hand, motioning for him to take it. Once he did, I practically pulled him out the door. "Let's get you somewhere safe. I'll pick you up when I'm off work, ok?"

He nodded, but kept his head hung low. "Hey," I said to him, kneeling down so he could look at me. "We are going to get through this together, alright? You're my little brother, no matter what anyone says"

"And no one can split us apart?" His blue eyes were close to spilling tears, and his lip trembled. I pulled him into a hug. I couldn't promise him that. We both knew it, but in that moment I knew that he needed me to reassure him, even if it wasn't the truth. "Nothing will ever pull us apart"

"I love you Landon" his little voice whispered into my ear. "I love you too buddy" I whispered back.

After dropping Ben off, I quickly made my way to the Mystic Grill. My shift didn't start for an hour but the farther away from the house I got, the easier it was for me to breathe. 

Sometimes I would bring Ben with me if my shift wasn't too long. The owner didn't mind, although I was pretty sure he suspected what really happened at home. Ben wasn't the poster child for normal. He was tiny, with huge black bags under his eyes, and his voice was barely above a whisper when talking to anyone who approached him. But he opened up to my boss, who started calling him 'little bird' and Ben took a liking to him right away.

Ben would usually sit on a stool at the counter, watching as I ran around taking orders. Often my boss would let him come behind the counter and make himself a milkshake. 

His favorite was strawberry, but he loved putting the whipped cream on the bottom. Something about the way it tasted he said.

"Hey" I called out to my boss as I came through the doors.

"You're early" It wasn't really a question from him but I nodded anyways.

"You didn't bring Little Bird with you?" He looked around me, a hopeful look on his face that Ben would pop out from behind my back with a goofy smile on his face.

I shook my head. "Not today. I dropped him off at the neighbour's" I saw a glimpse of sadness cross his face briefly before he finally looked at me. 

"You hungry Landon?"

I rubbed my stomach. "A little I guess" He motioned for me to take a seat at the counter. He disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes. When he came out, he placed a plate down in front of me. 

"Eat" he said before walking away. My stomach rumbled as if it finally realized that there was actual food sitting in front of me. 

"Thanks" I mumbled quickly before devouring the sandwich. As I was finishing my meal, I heard the chimes on the door tinkle. The Grill had been pretty quiet as I ate, but I knew the rush was coming. 

Turning to see who had come through the door, I looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen. She made eye contact quickly before looking away. She rushed passed me, clutching some books tight to her chest. She settled into the booth in the back and softly placed the books down onto the table. 

I was mesmerized. I watched as she softly flicked back the hair that had fallen over her shoulder. I could see her chest rise and fall swiftly as she sighed. I watched as she closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering softly as she sat there. I watched as her fingers gently traced the edges of the books. I watched as her lips moved softly as she talked to herself. 

"Landon" I heard my boss call to me. "Time to work" I tore my gaze away from the girl and turned to look at my boss, who was staring at me, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"She can be your first customer" He smirked, handing me my notepad. I groaned softly, but managed a small smile as I made my way over to her.

"Hi, uh, I'm Landon and I'll be your server today" 

She still had her eyes closed and didn't seem to hear me. I cleared my throat, trying to get her attention. Her eyes popped open and she turned her head slightly to look at me. A pink blush creeped into her cheeks as her eyes met mine. 

"Oh, uh sorry" Her voice was soft and soothing and I felt my knees shake slighty. 

Get a hold of yourself Kirby! I couldn't believe how much this girl affected me. But there was something about her. She looked... sad.. but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

She lowered her eyes down to her books, and I could see her body quickly shift as she threw her arms up and over them. 

"Um, can you bring me a milkshake please? Peanut butter blast" She flicked her eyes up quickly as she spoke before looking down at her hands, which were clenched together at this point.

"Yeah, of course" I mumbled, taking one last look at her before walking away. I busied myself making her milkshake. The Peanut Butter Blast was actually my favorite milkshake as well, and her ordering it actually kind of made my heart flutter. From the moment she walked through that door, my heart seemed to be doing quite a bit of that actually. 

I cast a quick glance back at her, smiling as she was hunched over her books and deep in thought. I noticed that she chewed her bottom lip nervously, a habit that I found myself doing quite often as well.

I don't know why I was so drawn to this girl. I usually tried to keep to myself. I wasn't popular among my peers, and was often the brunt of their jokes. Girls never noticed me, so I never noticed them. 

The one time I had been interested in someone, she ended up spreading rumours all over the school about me. All I really had was Ben, and he had only come into my life recently. I felt this insane need to protect him at all costs. I didn't want him to grow up like me, and so I tried to show him the love that I never had.

So this girl, this insanely beautiful stranger that walked into my workplace was a complete mystery to me. But I couldn't help the desire to make her smile. In fact, it was my sole mission at this point. She looked like she needed it, and let's face it, so did I.

Milkshakes always made Ben smile, and so I decided that I would make hers the way Ben always makes his. I added extra whipped cream at the bottom of the tall glass before pouring in the peanut butter mix.

Grabbing a spoon, I walked it over to her table and set it down in front of her. "Peanut Butter Blast, whipped cream on the bottom.. my specialty, on the house of course" 

She looked up at the sound of my voice, amusement filling her eyes. "Your specialty?" I nodded, biting on my lower lip as I waited for her to take a bite.

"Ok" she said laughing. I smiled back at her, the sound of her laugh making my hands tremble so much that I had to put them behind my back so she couldn't see. 

She lifted the spoon to her mouth and slowly tasted the milkshake. Her eyes lit up as she took her first bite. "Oh wow" she exclaimed. "That is actually really good!"

I let out the breath I was holding in and smiled. "Yeah?" She nodded excitedly. "Yeah. Thanks.. uh... " her eyes searched my chest for my nametag, "Landon" she said after finally landing on it. 

"Yeah, no problem" I ran my hand through my hair nervously. The way my name rolled off her lips was music to my ears. I wanted her to say it again and again, but standing there, staring at her, I realized just how creepy I seemed. 

"Anyways, I uh, should get back to work. Let me know if you need anything else" 

Something flashed over her eyes before she nodded at me. "Ok" she said softly. 

"Hey, uh Landon?" she called out as I walked away. I turned and looked back at her, "Yeah?"

"What time are you open until tonight?" 

"Oh," I said, trying not to sound disappointed. "Nine, but I'm here until ten. I have to close" I shook my head. Why did I tell her that? She didn't care how long I was here until.

I made a silent vow to kick myself later for being so awkward.

"Thanks" she said swiftly before focusing back on her books and the milkshake. 

I quickly busied myself but as the night went on, I found myself casually looking up towards her table to see if she was still there. She didn't seem to be in a hurry and I couldn't help but feel a little bit glad about that. 

Around 8:30 pm my boss told me he was heading out. "You gonna be ok to close up?" I nodded at him. He stood there for a few minutes, watching me wipe down the counter.

"You tell Little Bird that I missed him tonight, ok?" I nodded again, tears coming to my eyes. "I will" I squeaked out, bringing my hand up to wipe my eyes.

He shook his head slightly at me before putting a hand on my shoulder. "Anytime you guys need to get away, you come to me, ok?"

"Thank you" I whispered to him, choking back a sob. He gave me a quick nod before walking out. I waved at him and then turned back to finish tidying up.

Most of the customers had left at this point, and so it was easy to keep myself busy as I went down the chore list in my head. 

Glancing up at the clock, I noticed that it was now 9:05. I walked over to her table, and tapped my fingers softly against it. 

She looked up startled, "Oh... I guess you need me to leave huh?" She quickly grabbed all her books and pulled them against her.

"No!" I said quickly, probably a little too quick. "I just mean, you don't have to rush. I'm just tidying up."

She released the breathe she was holding on to. "You sure?" 

"Yeah, it will be nice to have some company" I reassured her. The look on her face really worried me. I knew the look, the one where going home wasn't the best option.

"Where do you live? I could walk you home after if you'd like?" 

She shook her head quickly. "Oh, no, that's ok. I live at the Salvatore Boarding School.. We really aren't allowed to bring anyone back.." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Oh, ok" I said disappointed. "I have to get my little brother anyways" I added, trying to hide the shakiness in my voice.

"You have a little brother?" she asked curiously, tilting her head causing her hair to spill over her shoulder. That simple act sent shivers up and down my spine. I wondered if she knew how beautiful she truly is. I mean, of course she knew. She had to. And she went to that fancy boarding school, but she wasn't the typical rich kid. The more I found out about her, the harder it was to ignore the feelings that she was waking up in me. 

"He's my foster brother.. Ben.. He's 7" 

"Oh" she exclaimed softly. "You're in foster care?"

I looked away, mad at myself for revealing that. Stupid stupid Landon. What girl wants the broken foster child? I shook my head and sighed. 

"Yeah, my whole life" I replied harshly. I instantly regretted what I said once I looked up and could see hurt in her eyes. 

"I'm sorry" I whispered. "It's just.. I don't talk about it often.. especially with beautiful strangers" 

She reached out and put her hand on mine. Her hand was so warm and soft and I wanted to lace her fingers through my own, but I froze, not wanting her to move. 

"I understand, more than you know" she said softly, before removing her hand and turning away from me. 

"Oh, my name is Hope" she said as she grabbed her books off the table and clutched them tightly to her chest.

Hope I thought. What a beautiful name. It fit her perfectly.

"Thanks for the milkshake Landon" 

"You're welcome Hope. Maybe I'll see you around?" I wasn't really expecting her to agree but was hopeful that she would. 

"I'll be back" she laughed softly. "As long as you keep making those milkshakes" Winking at me, she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled widely. 

"It's a promise" 

After Hope left, I shut off all the lights and locked the door. I knew Ben was waiting for me, and I didn't want to disappoint him. I had a strawberry milkshake in a to go cup, knowing he would be expecting one. 

I rushed to Mrs. Cooper's door and knocked quietly. Ben was normally at the door quickly, jumping into my arms but the house was dark and quiet. I knocked again, louder this time. 

Mrs. Cooper opened the door, shocked to see me there. "Landon??"

"I'm here to get Ben.." I said, looking past her, my eyes searching for him.

"He's not here Landon.. I thought you knew? Your dad came to pick him up" A cold fear swept through my body. 

"Wh..when?" I stammered. My body was shaking now and my grip on the milkshake loosened. I watched as it slipped out of my hand and exploded all over the porch.

My head was spinning. I had to get to Ben. "I'm sorry, I promise to come back and clean it up.. I have to go" I called out as I ran down the steps. 

My blood ran cold, thinking about Ben alone with our foster dad. I ran as fast as I could to our house. I pushed through the door, screaming out his name. 

Tears streamed down my face, and I was frantic at this point. "BEN!" I screamed again, not caring about waking that monster up.

"Quit your fucking yelling boy, or I will give you something to yell about" He stood at the top of the stairs, enraged and stinking of alcohol.

"Where's Ben?" 

"That little brat wouldn't stop fucking crying. I had to teach him a lesson"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" I had no concern for myself anymore. My fists were clenched together, and I couldn't stop shaking.

"He's gone" he said so nonchalantly. 

"What do you mean he's gone?" I muttered through my clenched teeth.

"I mean, its none of your fucking concern BOY" 

"I swear to God, if you don't tell me where he is..." I walked up the stairs, challenging him. 

"Careful what you say boy.. Wouldn't want you to get yourself hurt or anything"

He walked down the stairs, his shoulder shoving me roughly against the wall as he walked by. 

"I suggest you go to bed boy and forget about that whiny little brat"

He lit a cigarette and turned to glare at me. I looked away, the fear within me taking over.

"That's what I thought." He flicked his cigarette at my feet and laughed. 

I reached down and picked it up, putting it out against the wall and then sank down, feeling defeated. 

I had promised Ben I would take care of him, and I broke it. I tucked my head against my knees and silently cried for my lost little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep much at all throughout the night. I missed Ben so much and I kept expecting to hear his tiny footsteps next to my bed, bugging me to let him cuddle. 

His stuffed bunny was still on my bed from yesterday and I found myself clutching it to my chest as I sobbed myself to sleep. His face raced through my mind, he was calling out for me and he was scared. 

"Ben, no!" I sat up in my bed, sweat drenching my body. Looking around my room, there were reminders of him everywhere. He loved to draw and my favorite drawing was one of me and him. He had put himself on my shoulders and had 'Best Big Brother' written in sloppy writing underneath. I looked at the clock, surprised it was only three AM. I still had plenty of time before I had to get up but I was dreading having to face my boss tomorrow and tell him that I lost Ben.

I still had to go clean up Mrs. Cooper's porch, but I didn't see the point anymore. My world was so dark now. The only source of light I had was Ben.. and then I thought of Hope. I thought about her eyes, and the way they lit up when she was swirling the flavours of the milkshake in her mouth. I thought of the way her cheeks turned bright pink when she had caught me staring but instead of looking away, she smiled. I thought about how sad she looked when she was sitting by herself, and how I wanted to just slide into the booth beside her and feel her lay her head on my shoulder.

A wave of guilt washed over me in that moment. I shouldn't be thinking of Hope. Not with Ben gone, and having no idea where he is.. or if he's even... No, I can't think that way.

I flung the blankets off my body and leaned over the bed. I felt sick to my stomach as those thoughts crossed my mind. I pinched my eyes shut tight, concentrating on my breathing like the counsellor had taught me. 

Before this home, I was in another one where the mom liked to lock me in a small closet. Since then I have had panic attacks in small spaces, and the counsellor had told me to close my eyes and count my breaths. Even after getting away, I still had minor attacks and they all started with nausea. I dug through my desk beside my bed, looking for the small book that Ben had given me as a gift. He said that it was for my birthday, even though he didn't know when my birthday was. He had found the book on the playground at school, and was so excited to give it to me. I tossed it into the desk without giving it a second thought until now. 

Finding it, I pulled it out and saw Ben's name on the cover. I lightly traced it with my finger, tears streaming down my face again.

I noticed a pen in the spine and pulled it out, turning it to the front page. Ben had drawn a picture of me with 'To Landon. Love Ben' 

I wiped back my tears with my free hand and sniffled loudly. I had never written in a journal before, even though I was told that it was therapeutic. But once that pen was put to the paper, I couldn't stop.

I wrote all about Ben, and Hope, and my foster dad and life. I don't even know how many pages I ended up using, but by the time I was done, I had no more tears left to cry and no more words left to write. 

I exhaled a sigh of relief, and looked at the clock again. Six AM. Time to get up. I was never a morning person before, but the monster hated mornings and was never usually up until well past the sunrise. 

Eventually I got used to it, and now I was never able to sleep past seven. Having Ben around was also helpful as he never liked to sleep either. But he made me happy. I didn't want to care about anyone. I refused to let anyone in, but Ben had broken through those walls, and now he was gone. 

I shoved Ben's bunny in my back pocket and left the room, making sure to be extra quiet as I snuck down the stairs. 

My foster dad was snoring loudly in the front room, and I cursed silently. He was supposed to be passed out in his room. I tiptoed to my shoes, grabbing them and sitting down on the stairs to lace them up. 

"Where do you think you're going?" I heard a voice bellowing at me from the front room. I winced as I heard his chair creak, knowing he was getting up to confront me. 

"Work" I said casually, trying not to anger him. 

"Not one word to anyone about that brat. Understand?" I bit my tongue, refraining myself from saying anything back. 

"Look at me boy" He took another step towards me, and I lifted my head quickly, looking him in the eyes. "Not one word" he repeated himself. 

"I know" I said softly, breaking eye contact. "Can you just.. please.. tell me what happened to him" 

He laughed. "Like I told you before. None of your fucking business what I do with my kids" 

"We aren't your kids" I muttered under my breath. 

"Why you ungrateful little prick" he yelled before slapping me across the face. The force of his slap whipped my head back, smashing it against the railings of the stairs. 

I brought my hand up to my head, which was now bleeding from a gash right above my ear. The anger in me would no longer be reigned in. I stood up, blood streaming down my face, my eyes crazy with rage. 

I stepped up to him, putting my hands out in defense. "You murdered him didn't you?!" I screamed. He hit me again, making me tumble backwards and fall to the ground. 

"Go clean yourself up you pussy. And remember, not one word" He snorted through his nose and spit on the ground near my face before walking into the kitchen, looking for another drink no doubt. 

The blood started to pool on the floor and I pressed my hand to the wound, stopping the flow. I made my way into the bathroom and grabbed some toilet paper to clean myself up. I had a red mark on my face where his hand hit me, but I knew that it would fade quickly. He had done this for too long, and he knew how to avoid detection.

I gritted my teeth as I ran my fingers through my hair to get a sense of how big the cut was. Thankfully it wasn't large, and some of my hair had pasted itself against the wound, stopping the flow of blood. I washed myself up best I could. I too was an expert at hiding things, especially the abuse. 

I listened at the door for my foster dad, waiting to make my move towards the front door. I heard his footsteps head upstairs and into his room and I breathed a sigh of relief. Opening the door softly, I walked as lightly as I could until I was outside and running away from the house. 

I made my way up to Mrs. Cooper's house and found her outside with a mop and bucket. "Oh hey, I'm here to clean that up" I said, waving her down.

"Oh Landon, its ok. You have so much on your plate already." She looked around me, eyes searching. I shook my head, "He's not here. He.. um.. he left. Gone to another home" I choked back the sobs, hoping she didn't notice. 

"Oh dear" she muttered, bringing her hands up to her face. "I'm so sorry" 

I stepped back, avoiding her touch. "It's fine. Um, I have to get to work. Thanks." I motioned to the mess and forced a small smile on my face. 

She nodded. "Yeah, of course"

I turned and ran all the way to the Grill. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see the person standing in the door and I ran straight into them. 

"Oh, I'm sorry" I mumbled, looking up. 

"You should be nerd" Connor, my most favorite school bully, said, glaring at me. "Where's the fire Kirby?" 

"I.. I'm.. I work here" I finally managed to stumble out.

"I..I..I.. can't you speak properly?" Connor teased, performing for his friends around him. They all laughed and started mimicking me. 

I blushed and shifted my eyes down. I had to fight left in me, and I just wanted to get inside but he was blocking the door. 

"Don't you have something better to do?" I heard a soft voice say. I looked up and saw Hope standing there, face to face with Connor, eyes hard and mouth set in a scowl. 

Her whole body was defensive, and even though she was a mere 5'2, she was actually pretty scary. Connor held his hands up in surrender, but had a smirk on his face. 

"You need your girl to fight for you Kirby? Hot.." Connor reached up to twirl a piece of Hope's hair in his finger. I could see her jaw tighten and her hand flinched but she held herself back. 

"You can come to me when you want a real man" he whispered to her as he walked by. Hope flicked her eyes in my direction, before turning back to Connor. "If I wanted a real man" she said curtly, " You would be the last person I would come to. In fact, maybe you should walk your loser ass off this property before I throw you off of it"

Ohs and Ahs could be heard from Connor's friends as Hope glared at them. "Dude, you gonna let her talk to you like that?" they exclaimed. I stood there, mouth wide open, impressed and shocked.

Conner shook his head, weighing his options. "Not worth it" he exclaimed loudly, turning on his heels and motioning for his friends to follow. 

"Wow" I breathed out when Hope looked at me. "That was.. impressive.."

"Sorry, I just can't stand bullies" She blushed and looked away. How can this girl be so soft and yet so terrifying all at once?

I held the door open for her, waving my hand in front of me to let her know what I was trying to do. "Thank you" she said softly, her blue eyes sparkling and looking straight into mine. 

I nodded and bit down on my lower lip. I was feeling very torn. I missed Ben so much, but I couldn't help the admiration for Hope that had worked its way into my heart. 

Hope walked to the same back booth that she was at yesterday. I followed behind her, walking past my boss who had an odd expression on his face. I threw a hand up, letting him know I needed to talk to him in a few minutes, but I wasn't done talking to Hope yet. 

As she slid into the booth, she glanced up at me. "So.. is it too early for a milkshake?" She smiled softly, fluttering her lashes at me. 

"No, not at all. I did promise you more right?" She nodded at me in agreement. I stood there for a few minutes, staring at her. 

Suddenly she looked over my shoulder, a look of confusion on her face. "I think he's trying to get your attention" she motioned with her hand, pointing behind me. 

I turned to see my boss waving me down. "I should go" I said quickly, turning away. I heard her mumble something behind me but I wasn't paying attention anymore. 

My boss walked into the back room and I followed him. Once we were alone, he grabbed me by the shoulders and examined my face. "He did this to you?" 

I closed my eyes and nodded, biting back the urge to cry. "And Little Bird? Where is he?" 

I popped my eyes open and looked at him in terror. "I don't know" I whispered. "He won't tell me"

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into against him. I tried to pull away, but knew it wouldn't help. I've never had an adult care for me the way he does, like a father and those emotions on top of losing Ben, I completely broke down and sobbed into his shoulder. 

I don't know how long he held me, but when I finally let go, he walked into the bathroom to grab me some tissue. "Here" he said, handing it to me. 

"Thanks" I whispered. "Can I just sit here for a few minutes please?" He tilted his head down in approval and flashed me a quick smile. 

I buried my head in my hands and focused on my breathing. After a few minutes, I made my way to the bathroom and checked out my face in the mirror. 

My eyes were a little puffy, but not noticeable. I could do this. It's not like this is the first time that I've had to pretend. 

I took a deep breath before walking back into the public part of the Grill. I looked over and saw Hope was still there. I don't know why but I felt relieved that she hadn't left. 

I gave her a small wave before going to make her milkshake. My hands trembled as I mixed everything together and I had to take a moment to settle down. 

Normally I would paste a smile on my face and stumble through my shift, but with Hope, the smile was genuine. I didn't have to pretend near her. Even just being near her made my heart race and my body tremble. 

She looked up at me as I approached her booth, smiling as she saw the milkshake in my hand. "Peanut Butter Blast, whipped cream on the bottom" I announce, flashing her a small smile. 

"Thanks Landon.. Do you want to sit?" 

I hesitated, looking back at my boss. He was busy with customers and wasn't paying attention. 

"My shift starts soon, but yeah sure" I slid into the booth across from her and I could feel her eyes examining me. "You look.. different.." she says softly. 

"Are you ok?" Concern washed her face in a different light, and the sparkle she had earlier was gone. 

"I'm fine" I said, breaking eye contact. I wasn't going to weigh her down with my problems. That would be the fastest way to make her run and I wasn't quite ready for her to go away yet. 

"You're hurt" She lifted a hand up towards me, before hesitating and pulling it back. She shifted her eyes down to the milkshake and I could see that she was chewing on the side of her cheek, deep in thought. 

"Hope.. " I whispered but she put her hand up to silence me. "It's ok" she said. "You don't have to tell me. Sometimes its just nice having someone to sit with, you know?" 

I nodded, relieved. "Landon.. I.. um... I'm glad we met." 

"Me too Hope" 


	3. Chapter 3

“So um..did you come here just for me..or?” I wasn’t sure how to finish that question, because I honestly wasn’t sure if I wanted the answer.

Before she could say anything, I put my hand up, “Wait.. You don’t have to answer”

There was a sparkle in her eye as her face lit up with a smile. 

“You do make the best milkshakes in town..” she teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

I shook my head, “I’m sorry. I’m probably not in the right mind frame to be around people”

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. “I should go”

Hope nodded softly, and quickly cast her eyes down to the table where my hand was.

Before I could think about it, she had placed her hand on top of mine. It was warm and comforting, and I didn’t even know it was something I needed until she did it. 

My breath hitched at the contact of her skin, and I looked up at her. 

“Landon, forgive me if I’m overstepping, and I know we just met, but if you need someone to talk to, I’ve been told I’m a pretty good listener.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” I couldn’t help the tremble in my lip as I asked. 

She flicked her eyes upwards in thought before she looked at me again. Her face seemed to shift emotions rapidly and I wasn’t sure which one she was going to land on. 

“Let’s just say, I know what it’s like to feel lost, and need a friend”

Watching her, I realized that there was more to this girl than I initially thought. What kind of life has she had that made her so sad, yet so hard in the same instance? The Hope I saw with Connor and the Hope that was sitting across from me right now both had her beautiful face, but both were very different in the same aspects. 

Hope must have been able to read my thoughts because she instantly masked her face and pulled her hand away from mine. 

“I’m sorry” I mumbled, getting up from the booth “I really didn’t mean to stare.. I just.. I can’t seem to figure you out”

She chuckled softly “Story of my life” 

I could see that she was putting on a brave face now, because even though she was smiling, her breathing was rapid and jagged. I watched as she turned her face away from me, blinking so fast that her eyelashes looked like the wings of a hummingbird. Did I make her cry?

My heart instantly dropped. 

I moved towards her, aching to comfort her, but I stopped myself. I barely knew her. And I knew better than to fall for her. Even nice girls like her didn’t want someone who was broken.

“Hey, uh, maybe you should get to work..” she whispered, still turned away from me. 

“I should probably get going anyways” she added quickly. 

“I’m sorry Hope. You don’t have to leave. I’m just.. Things are bad at home and I’m not handling them well and clearly my mood is affecting you.. And you’ve been so nice..” I couldn’t stop rambling. She made me so nervous, and with the flurry of emotions running through my body right now, I was having a hard time reigning myself in. 

“Landon, slow down..” 

“Sorry” I whisper, squeezing my eyes shut and taking a deep breath. 

When I suddenly felt her hand against my chest, my eyes popped open. “Just breathe” she whispered. I tilted my head down to look her in the eyes. She was so close, and she smelled so good. I wondered what her lips would feel like, and how amazing it would be to kiss her and all these thoughts that were swirling around in my head made it hard to function or form words.

I heard a whimper escape from my lips and blood rushed instantly to my face, turning it bright red. 

I sighed in frustration at myself before taking a step back. This couldn’t happen. What was I thinking? 

Ben needed me. I needed Ben. My focus had to be on finding him. 

Hope looked hurt, and I could see her guard immediately go up. “Thanks for the milkshake,” she said coldly. 

“Hope, I.. can you.. Will you please come back after my shift? I feel like I owe you an apology. You were being so nice to me and I just, I'm really screwed up in the head right now” I lowered my gaze to the floor, looking at her feet instead of her face. 

“I would really like to take you up on that offer to listen” I said softly. 

I could see her body immediately soften. I don’t know why this girl was even still talking to me, but I was grateful she walked into the Grill yesterday. And a part of me felt like I wasn’t the only one who was feeling the pull towards each other. 

“How about I come back around dinner? Maybe we could split a milkshake?” 

I nodded, allowing a small smile to spread across my face. 

“Yeah, I would really like that”

“Ok, then, I’ll see you later” Hope smiled at me one last time before she walked towards the front door, casting one more look in my direction before she took off. 

I put my hand up to my chest, touching where Hope’s hand was only a few minutes earlier and sighed. What am I going to say to her tonight? How am I going to tell her?

I wasn’t planning on actually spilling the truth, but I panicked when she looked at me with those cold eyes. I hurt her without even realizing it, and I knew that I never wanted her to look at me like that again. I wanted Hope to be happy, that much I knew. 

And honestly, deep down, I felt like I needed to tell her the truth about myself. That she would understand and not judge me, that somehow as much I as needed someone to listen, she needed someone to talk to. 

Despite the severe sadness that was looming over my head, I was actually looking forward to seeing Hope again tonight. And even though she might find out some truths about me later which could cause her to run in the other direction, I didn’t feel as worried as I normally would. 

“So” I heard my boss say, coming up behind me “You have a date with that girl?” 

“What? No.. it’s not a date.. We’re just… hanging out I think..” I ran my fingers through my hair nervously. Was it a date? No, it couldn’t be. No. It definitely wasn’t. Girls don’t date me…

“Ok” my boss nodded, not buying it. “Anyways, I want to talk to you Landon. Privately”

I swallowed nervously and noticed my hands had started to shake. Deep down I knew what he was going to say, but I really did not want to have this conversation. 

Following him into the back I clasped my hands behind my back nervously to stop them from shaking. I shouldn’t have told him about Ben. I should have kept my mouth shut like the monster had asked me. 

“You know that I have to go to the police about Little Bird right?” 

I squeezed my eyes shut and brought my hands up to my ears, covering them.

“No, no, he will kill me. He told me not to tell. He will kill me.” I bit down on my lip hard breaking the skin. I could taste the coppery metallic liquid on the tip of my tongue as I panicked. 

“Landon, landon” he said, hands on my shoulder, trying to sooth me. 

“I know that you are afraid, but imagine how Ben is feeling.. How he felt..”

My eyes shot up as his use of the past tense, and I wrapped my arms around my stomach, feeling the first waves of nausea hit me. 

He guided me to a chair and made me sit down so I could calm down. 

“He’s not.. he‘s not.. Ben.. “ I hyperventilated. 

“Don’t worry Landon. I am also concerned for your safety as well. My friend is the sheriff. I promise he will be discreet. Your foster dad won’t even know. Ok?” 

“I just need to know what happened to my Little Bird. I know you want that too”

I sniffled and choked back the sob stuck in my throat. 

“Promise he won’t find out?” 

My boss nodded and flashed me a reassuring smile. “Yeah. I do”

“Hey Landon, maybe you should take the day off? I think you deserve it.”

I shook my head. “I can’t go home.. And besides, I need the money. I plan on running away from here first chance I get”

My boss sighed. “Take the day off. It’s an order. You will still get your paycheck.”

“I appreciate it, I really do.. But I’m.. you know.. Meeting Hope here later and if I don’t keep myself busy then I’m going to go crazy thinking about Ben, and her and…”

My boss put up two fingers and brought them to his lips making a shushing noise. 

“Ok, ok. Work. But as soon as that girl comes in, you focus on her, ok? God knows you need it”

“Umm, thanks?” I couldn’t really understand why he was being so nice to me, especially since he barely knew me, but I felt extremely grateful that someone cared enough to notice. 

He patted me on the back and laughed softly. “What?” I asked, eyebrows knit in confusion.

“Just, what a time for you to be falling for a girl.. Especially that one” 

“Wait, what do you mean ‘especially that one?’” I grabbed him by the arm, stopping him from walking away. I immediately realized what I was doing and let it go, mumbling a quick apology. 

“Hope Marshall.” He said, his voice changing tone as he said her name. “From the boarding school on the outskirts of town..” He tilted his head softly, looking down at me. “That girl has been through quite a bit. No father around to be seen, apparently shipped over here because her mother couldn’t handle her.. Bit of a handful at eight years old that caused a whole lot of people some trouble” 

No, he couldn’t be talking about the same girl. There was no way…

“But who am I to judge based on rumors” he added, getting my attention. “If I had, I never would have hired you..” he said, winking at me. 

“People said things about me?” I was shocked. Who would talk about me?

“I have friends who work at your school. They called you lazy and uninterested in learning anything new. Said you were withdrawn and moody. Wasn’t until Little Bird entered your life that you even noticed anyone around you”

“I took a chance on you Landon, and I’m glad I did” 

I shook my head, trying to process everything. 

“Look, I’m just saying, I’m glad you are taking the chance on her. Because I’m pretty sure you are both looking for the same thing”

“What’s that?” I whispered. 

“A friend” 

I watched in shock as he turned on his heels and left me to my thoughts. 

He was going to help me find Ben. 

And Hope, well, I realized that maybe he was right. That maybe she was seeking a friend the same way I was seeking to escape. 

And maybe it wasn’t his place to tell me all of this, but just as I was afraid to let people know the real me, perhaps she was also afraid of the same thing. 

I made a silent promise to myself in that minute that no matter how sad or dark I was feeling, I would do everything in my power to make sure she could always count on me. 

I looked at the clock, only 6 hours until Hope should arrive. I stood up and grabbed my notepad. At least the Grill is busy, I thought to myself, smiling softly. 


	4. Chapter 4

As the clock ticked down closer and closer to the moment Hope was supposed to walk through the front door, I found the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering non stop. Since my boss had put the idea of this being a date in my head, now that’s all I could think about. 

Did she think it was a date? Am I supposed to think it's a date? Do I want this to be a date?

Does she want this to be a date?

I sighed loudly. Movies made this look so easy, but it was anything but easy. 

The beautiful girl falls in love with the nerdy boy and it’s all sunshine and rainbows.. But it's really not. 

I am the nerdy damaged foster child, and she is the beautiful mystery rich girl that I know next to nothing about. 

I have demons in my past that I would prefer stay hidden, and if my boss was actually correct about Hope, it sounded like maybe she did as well. 

Either way, it didn’t scare me off and I was intrigued to unravel just exactly who Hope Marshall is. 

To pass the little remaining time, I grabbed a clean cloth and worked on cleaning up the back counter. It got quite messy after a day of making milkshakes and there was something therapeutic about throwing oneself into a mindless chore.

As I was cleaning, I started tapping my foot to the music in the background. My boss was a huge jazz fan and always had it on in the background. I came to really enjoy the distinctive tones of the instruments and the bluesy vibe it would give off, often finding my body moving along with the rhythm. Sometimes I was so engrossed in the music that I would drown out all the other noises around me. Ben called it the boos music.. ‘Put on the boos music’ he would yell out, taking my hands at the end of the night so he could dance with me. 

It always made him giggle wildly and he would give us the biggest toothless grin he could. 

A smile that went ear to ear, I would tell everyone. Having Ben around really made me realize how lonely I had been previously. 

I had been in multiple foster homes, but never wanted to connect with anyone. I avoided making friends because I knew that eventually we would all be split up anyways, and I would move again.

It didn’t help that there was such a stigma on foster kids either. I never had my own clothes, or my own room and I never went on vacation with my family or participated in any of the things that most kids my age took for granted.

An older foster sibling of mine had been the one to introduce me to Sci-Fi after our foster parents had come home drunk one night. I was scared and had crawled into his bed, like Ben had done to me. He wasn’t one to follow the rules much, and had decided the best way to cheer me up was to sneak me downstairs and quietly watch his favorite movie. 

In hindsight, ‘The Wrath of Khan’ was probably not the smartest move on his part, because for weeks after, I had nightmares. They got so bad, that those foster parents decided they no longer wanted me there anymore, as I was disturbing the other kids, so I got placed again.

After that, I kept to myself because I had given up on the idea that anyone wanted me. That anyone could love me. I got used to being alone. And then Ben came, skinny, dirty and stinking of cigarette smoke. He reminded me of me at that age, and I shunned him at first. I’m ashamed of how I acted now, but at the time, he was just another person I could lose. 

But Ben wouldn’t let me wallow in self pity, because despite the way he looked, he was a spitfire. And the more he clung to me, the more I found myself wanting to protect him, to love him. Until eventually, without realizing it, I did.

And now he’s gone. I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to wipe away the tears that had escaped. Mindless work also caused my brain to overthink, and I couldn’t afford to overthink right now if I wanted to get through the night without breaking down.

I needed to stay focused. Hope deserved my undivided attention and I was not going to let her down. 

I glanced quickly at the clock again. Almost time. I rolled back and forth on my heels as I finished washing the dishes, singing along with the music. 

"You have a great voice" 

I turned quickly, splashing water all up the counter and over my pants. 

"Oh crap" I muttered, wiping the pants down with a dry towel.

A melodic laugh invaded my ears and I looked up to see Hope smiling at me.

I laughed at her expression. 

"Real smooth Landon" I said, winking at her.

"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement. 

"Only when I'm super embarrassed" I replied casually.

She balled up a napkin and leaned over the counter, throwing it at me. I blocked it and my mouth fell open.

"Oh, its game on" I challenged her.

She threw her hands up in front of her face, laughing loudly and blocking my throw back.

I really loved her laugh. It was unique, and mesmerizing all at the same time.

"Milkshakes?" I ask her.

"Since you're offering" she replied smirking.

"Ok, go grab a seat and I'll be right there" I said to her, enjoying how easy it was to be near her

She nodded and walked off to the booth in the back.

I shook my head. I should have known that's where she would sit down. 

"Landon?" I heard a disappointed voice beside me. 

"I know, I know." I said to my boss. "I'm just making milkshakes for us"

He watched as I added the whipped cream first.

"Little Bird loved his whipped cream" He said sadly, before sighing and walking off.

I turned my head to watch him as he walked away. He was hurting too, and I hadn't even realized it until this moment.

While I was momentarily lost in thought, I didn't notice Connor and his cronies walk past me and straight to Hope.

I only turned when I heard them laughing loudly and my head was drawn naturally to the sound.

Connor was sitting in the booth next to Hope, his arm around her shoulder. She looked like she was about to scream, and something in me needed to protect her. 

"Leave her alone Connor" I yell loudly, picking up the milkshakes as I made my way to the back. 

"Get lost Kirby" I heard one of his cronies say as I walked by. 

"This your girl Kirby?" Connor says, not taking his eyes off of Hope.

"You sure you want to be slumming it baby" he said, grabbing a strand of her hair.

I moved closer. "I mean it Connor. Back off."

Connor finally turned to look at me. He stood up and shoved his nose in my face, challenging me to make a move.

I don't know why I all of a sudden didn't feel afraid, but all I could think about was being there for Hope. 

"You know Connor" Hope says suddenly, lifting herself up from the table. "You're right. I was slumming it. So why don't you stop talking and just walk away?"

Connor's eye twitched and I could see his hands ball into fists. 

"You're going to pay for this Kirby." He threatened. "You and that rich bitch baording school freak" 

"Let's go boys" he motioned to his friends and headed for the front door.

I turned back to Hope and released the breath I was holding on to. 

"I hate that guy" I said bitterly. 

"Forget him. Let's sit down and enjoy our milkshakes ok?" She tilted her head and fluttered her lashes at me. 

"Yeah,ok. Of course" I smiled back at her and slid into the booth, setting the milkshakes on the table.

"So you like jazz?" She asked, twirling the spoon in her hand.

I nod. "Yeah, how did you know?" 

She laughed and dug her spoon into her milkshake. "You did give the grill a private concert a bit earlier remember?"

I blushed. "Oh yeah"

"I found it extremely adorable" 

"You did?" I asked, surprise lacing my voice.

She nodded and took a bite, swirling the flavor in her mouth.

"You are extremely adorable" I blurt out, and then instantly regretted it.

She sat back a little shocked, confusion passing through her eyes briefly. 

Her hand reached up and started playing with her hair. 

"Um, I like jazz too" she says, changing the subject. "I grew up in New Orleans. I was practically raised on it"

"New Orleans? Yeah? That's really cool" 

"Yeah, I guess" she says sadly, looking away. 

"I'm sorry " I say to her softly. 

She furrowed her brows and raised her eyes to look at me. "For what?"

"I seem to have this uncanny ability to make you sad. I don't really like it"

I reached my hand across the table, not expecting her to take it but hoping she would. 

"It's not you Landon" she whispered.

"If anything, you make me forget all the crappy things in my life right now"

She looked down at my hand but kept hers in her lap. I pulled mine away and fiddled with the spoon.

"You can talk to me too, you know" I say to her.

"You make me feel normal Landon. It's refreshing" She smiled softly.

"You are normal Hope" I searched her eyes, which I swear had grown even more blue within the last few moments. 

"I'm not, but thank you Landon" 

I nodded mindlessly and watched her dig around in her glass, the milkshake almost melted by now. 

I wanted to ask her to go for a walk with me. I wanted to hold her hand. I wanted to kiss her, but when I tried to speak any of these things, I completely froze. 

"So, why don't you tell me about your little brother?" Hope smiled at me, waiting for me to answer her, before she realized that all the blood had drained from my face. 

"Hope, I…" and that's all I managed to get out before the tears exploded. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Landon, oh my god, I am so sorry” Hope had her hand on my back, rubbing it in circles, in an attempt to calm me down.

Great… This is exactly what I wanted to avoid. She probably thinks I’m a freak now and how could I have messed this up so royally? I clenched my fists and shook my head back and forth. 

Hope brought her face down towards mine and I could feel her lips graze my ear softly. 

“Landon?” she whispered, “I didn’t mean to upset you. I am so sorry”

"It's not you" I say softly reaching out to grab her hand, and giving it a small squeeze before letting go and standing up. “I just, I need a minute” 

I turned and ran into the back, trying to reign in my emotions. As I stood there, back to the door, counting my breaths, I heard the door squeak as someone walked in after me. 

“Look, Mr… “ I began to say, but the hand that suddenly touched my back was not that of my boss. 

I swiftly turned around and realized that it was Hope who had followed me back, not my boss.

I looked over her shoulder frantically as customers were not supposed to be back here. She glanced over her shoulder and then back at me. 

“He told me I could come back” she said softly. “He thought you could use a friend”

I started shaking my head and wringing my hands together. “No, I…” but I couldn’t find the words to finish the sentence. 

“Landon” she said, stepping up to me and placing her hand on top of mine, instantly calming them. “He told me that your little brother is missing. Is this true?” 

I gasped and stared at her. “He...he..told you?” I stammered, feeling a little betrayed but also a tiny bit relieved. Sfter all, she was still here even after I made a complete fool of myself. 

I bit down on my lip and nodded, sniffling loudly. Her mouth turned down slightly as her eyes took in the puffy, slobbery mess I had become. “And you still chose to hang out with me today?” 

I was taken aback by her question. Of course I did. I couldn’t explain why but she made me feel less sad, calm even. But how do you say that to someone you just met? Especially someone that you were hoping to get to know better without freaking them out? And I already had enough working against me. 

“Landon, I would have understood. Family is important.” She lowered her lashes, looking down at our hands that were still touching. “It’s always and forever” she whispered softly, her voice slightly hitching at the forever part. 

My gaze softened as she unknowingly allowed the pain to slip momentarily from her usually guarded face. I sighed and her eyes moved up to look into mine. 

“There isn’t a whole lot I can do Hope.. I had to keep going.. I’m afraid that if I stopped, even for a minute, I would break down.. Clearly I didn’t do such a good job at that” I said, disgusted at myself.

Hope softly caressed the side of my cheek as she tucked a wild curl behind my ear. 

“Have the police found out anything?” she asked. Her face was so close to mine now, and I could feel her warm breath on my lips. 

“N..no” I whispered. Being so close to her made my whole body shiver yet my palms were sweatier than ever. I rubbed them up and down on my pants, mentally yelling at myself for being such a freak.

My brain had a hard time focusing with her so close to me.

I could kiss her right now. At this moment. But I didn’t, and she stepped away, her eyes still locked on mine. “I um, I have an aunt who is actually really good at finding people.. I could ask her to help..” Hope’s voice got lower as she continued to talk. “I just need.. Well, something of his that she could use.. Just to get a connection with him, you know?”

“He, uh, he had a stuffed bunny.” 

“That would work.” Hope said softly. I nodded, lost momentarily before realizing that I had put the bunny in my pocket this morning, and now I didn’t have it. 

“Oh my god” I mumbled as the realization hit me. “I had it.. I had it this morning.. Until.. Until..” 

Until he hit me. But I couldn’t say that outloud. 

“Until what?” Hope asks, her head tilted in confusion. 

“I must have dropped it at home” I lied. I didn’t want to lie to her, but how do you tell someone things that even you don’t want to admit?

“Why don’t we go get it?” 

A chill went through my body at the thought of Hope anywhere near my house. “No, I uh, my foster dad doesn’t like new people.. I can just bring it to you tomorrow after school?”

Hope hesitated. “I don’t know if I will be able to get out tomorrow” She turned away from me and sighed softly. 

“Oh.. ok” I said, looking away disappointed.

“It’s not that I don’t want to Landon.. It’s just.. It’s not as easy to get away on school days. The headmaster kind of frowns on it.”

“Well, I’ll be here working if you are able to get away” We both stared at each other, neither one wanting to break the silence. 

“Do you want to go back out there? The milkshakes are probably melted but.. “ She said suddenly, her voice trailing off. 

“You sure?” I asked her, surprised. 

She nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m not ready to say goodnight quite yet” Her voice was so soft that I almost didn’t hear what she said. 

My heart was pounding from the way she was looking at me. Her eyes were soft but bright and there was a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. 

“I don’t know if I will ever be ready to say goodnight” I say breathlessly. 

She laughed softly at me. “Is that a yes then?” 

I nodded vigorously. That is definitely a yes. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Can I confess something to you Hope?” I asked her, after we had both finished laughing at some stupid joke that I made earlier. 

She nodded her head, her eyes still locked on mine. “Should I be worried?” she teased before winking at me. 

“Uh, no…” I say, running a hand through my curls. “I don’t think so”

She laughed and reached her hand out to me, cupping it lightly over my own.   
“I’m teasing you Landon. I’m all ears” 

I swallowed my fear and pulled at the collar of my t-shirt. “Well, it’s just.. With everything that has happened recently, I’m really glad that you walked into this place when you did. You make me feel.. Well.. noticed.” I looked up at her, and watched as she softly closed her eyes, taking in my words and then opening her eyes to look at me once again.   
“It’s just..” I stammered, “I’m not really someone that people want to get to know.. Or truly see.. And for the most part in my life, I didn’t care, but with you.. “ I trailed off.   
Oh boy, I was rambling and she probably thinks I’m crazy now. I could feel the blush creep up into my cheeks. 

“Landon” she said softly, smiling gently at me. She pulled her hand back, contemplating her next words. 

“Look Hope, I’m sorry. That was probably too much information. I just wanted to be honest with you. I’d understand if you wanted to leave.” I looked away, ashamed and afraid. 

“No, that’s not it. I just.. Never really had a friend before. I mean, I have Henry, he’s a family friend from back home, but people tend to avoid me at school. I’m not exactly popular.”

“Oh” I said in shock. The look of surprise on my face must have caught her off guard. 

“Is that hard to believe?” Her voice was soft but I detected a bit of coldness to it.  
“Well, it’s just, you are so incredible…” The blush in my cheek deepened. 

“People are afraid of me” Hope blurted out, stopping me from continuing. 

“Afraid of you?” I asked, even more surprised than before. 

She just nodded and ran her hand through her thick hair. “Shocking right?” she laughed. “But it’s true.”

“I’m not afraid of you” I say softly, smiling at her. 

“Thanks Landon” she whispered, casting her eyes down at the table. “I have never really shared that with anyone.”  
I thought I saw her cheeks turn slightly pink, but I became mesmerized by the way her lashes fluttered softly against her cheekbones and the softness to her mouth as she lightly bit down on her bottom lip. 

“I, uh, I need to go. It’s almost my curfew.” she mumbled, looking up at me quickly before turning her head away. 

“Was it something I said?” It felt like she was running away from me.

Hope shook her head. “No, of course not. I just have to go. I’ll try to come back tomorrow”

I got up to walk her out but as I stood, she was already rushing out the door. I stood there, shell-shocked, watching her as she walked out the door. 

“See you” I whispered, knowing she couldn’t hear me, but needing to say it anyways.

“She took off pretty fast” my boss said, coming up to me. I looked at him and sighed.

“Yeah, I think I might have been a little too honest and scared her off” I glanced at him quickly and then back to the door. “I should go too though. He’s probably waiting for me”

My boss nodded sadly. “You know I’m always here right?” 

“I know” I replied sadly. I leaned in and gave him a quick hug. “Thank you”

He patted my back and looked at me sadly. Sighing, I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. I really didn’t want to go home, but I needed to find Ben’s bunny. If it would help find him, then I would do anything. 

I walked slowly, shuffling my feet as I went, trying not to rush. My hopes were that he was drunk and asleep and I would be able to avoid the confrontation today. But I knew better than to get my hopes up when it came down to it, and when I got closer to the house, I could see the glare of the television in the window. 

I took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in.   
“That you boy?” my foster dad yelled from the other room. “Get your ass in here!”

I shuffled into the room, flicking my eyes around the floor to see if I could spot Ben’s stuffed bunny. 

“You get paid yet?” He threw out his hand, expecting me to hand it over.

I shook my head. “No, not yet. My boss hasn’t gotten around to it.” He glared at me, his nostrils flaring like a bull, trying to gauge whether I was lying to him.   
Thankfully he must have decided I wasn’t worth it this time because he belched loudly and threw his empty can at me. “Grab me another beer boy” 

I picked up the can and walked into the kitchen, pulling another one out of the fridge. I threw the empty can into the bin, but before I could turn away, I noticed something hanging out of the garbage can. I cocked my head to the side, listening for my step father before carefully picking up the lid and pulling on the fuzzy ear that was hanging out. 

“Ben’s bunny!” I whispered excitedly to myself. He must have thrown it away earlier, because it was covered in cigarette butts and ash. I grabbed the bunny, shaking it off and then hugged it to my chest.   
The bunny meant the world to Ben, and I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself for losing it.   
When I brought him the beer, he barely glanced up at me, and I sighed a breath of relief.   
“I’ve got homework. Goodnight Dad” I mumble disgustedly before running up the stairs and into my room. 

I shut the door and leaned against it. My heart was beating furiously, and for the first time since Ben disappeared, I finally had faith that maybe I would see him again after all.  
I couldn’t wait to see Hope again either, even if it was just to give her the bunny, and even though we had only known each other for a couple of days, it felt like something higher up was pulling the strings.   
Now all I had to do was make it through the night, and school the next day. 

“Get the fuck up!” He screamed in my ear, pulling at the blanket I had covering me. “Don’t make me look like a fool” he hissed between his teeth as he yanked on my arm, pulling me out of bed.   
I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and stared at him confused and frightened. 

“Get yer fucking clothes on and be downstairs in 2 minutes” 

Unsure of what was happening, but knowing better than to cross him, I dressed as quickly as I could and headed down the stairs with Ben’s bunny stuffed safely in my backpack.  
There were two people standing in the doorway, with glum expressions on their faces.  
From past experience, I knew they were social workers, and I froze halfway down, staring at them.

“You Landon?” one of them asked me, looking up the stairs. My foster dad was standing to the side, a smile plastered on his face, but eyes still as mean and angry as ever.  
I nodded and slowly made my way down the rest of the steps. “This is my boy alright” the monster beamed, proudly. I looked at him in disgust. How could people believe anything out of his mouth?  
“I’m super proud of him too. He helps around the house, is a straight A student and holds down a part time job” he continued as I stood there, watching the faces of the workers. 

He came up to me and patted me on the back, before running his hand down my spine and pinching the skin by my hip to ensure I kept up his charade. “He’s quite the boy”

“And where is young Benjamin? That is the other boy in your care is it not?” I watched as my foster dad’s face shifted, but he caught himself and plastered the smile back on his face.  
He nodded. “Yes ma’am.” He says to the worker asking the question. “Benny is at a friend’s house. He just begged me to let him have a sleepover and I couldn’t refuse the little darling”

I had to choke back my disgust as he lied to their faces, and what was worse, is that they looked like they believed him. I wanted to scream at them and tell them the truth, but he still had his hand on my back, fingernails dug deeply into my skin. But If I told them, they would take me away. If they took me away, I would probably never find out what happened to Ben, and I would probably never see Hope again.   
As much as I wanted to tell them all the horrible things about him, I had to keep my mouth shut. I needed to know what happened to Ben. He couldn’t get away with this. If I didn’t fight for my little brother, then who would?

“Is this true young man?” the worker turned and asked me. 

“Yes, it's true. Ben stayed at a friend’s house. They are going to take him to school.”

The worker nodded, satisfied with my answer. 

“Out of curiosity” my foster dad asked, “What is the reason for this visit? We don’t normally get random drop ins”

The workers looked at each other briefly, before turning back to us.   
“That is information we are not allowed to give out at this time sir”   
I could see my foster dad fuming behind his fake smile and I knew that all the anger he was holding onto was going to come out later, once I stepped through the door.

“Um, I should get going” I piped up, hoping to use the distraction to my advantage. “I promised my teachers I would help them set up for the assembly today”

My foster dad went to object, but stopped himself when the worker stepped back and opened the door for me.   
“What a respectful young man” the social worker said, nodding at me. I flashed him a quick smile and rushed out the door. 

“Be home right after school young man” my foster dad called out.   
“I have to work” I yelled back, rushing down the walkway.   
I turned to look at him quickly and could see his fists clenched at his side, but then he smiled and waved, still putting on the show for the social workers. “Later, son.” 

I popped my headphones in and walked the familiar path to school.   
Well, at least there is a chance to see Hope tonight, I thought to myself, trying to shake off the chill that had settled deep down within my bones.


	7. Chapter 7

“Kirby!” Connor yelled out, coming up from behind me and slapping me across the back with so much force that I stumbled forward. 

I threw my hands out to try to stop my fall but I managed to stay on my feet and sighed a breath of relief. Connor, however, was not as pleased and grabbed me by the backpack, pulling me towards him. He leaned in, bringing his arm around me to settle on my shoulders. “Your little girlfriend isn’t here to protect you today” he whispered, making sure to slur his words so that tiny drops of his spit splashed into my ear. “Better watch yourself”  He pushed me forcefully into some lockers nearby and laughed as he walked off. I used my sleeve to wipe out my ear best I could, and tried to drown out the laughter from the kids standing nearby who saw the whole thing happen.

I sighed. “I hate this school” I muttered to myself. I readjusted the bag on my back, glad that Connor had decided not to go through it today. Keeping my head down, I made my way to class. If I could just get through the day unscathed, then I could head to the Grill, and hopefully see Hope there. 

At lunch, I avoided the cafeteria, knowing that Connor and his cronies would be waiting for me. I locked myself into a stall in the bathroom the furthest away from the danger zone, and pulled out a granola bar that I had shoved in there a few days ago. The foster dad wasn’t big on grocery shopping, and when there was food, I always tried to make sure Ben had something to eat first. Since he disappeared, the only thing that was deemed necessary was beer so even if I had wanted to make lunch, I couldn’t. I pulled Ben’s bunny out and sat him on the covered toilet paper dispenser.

“I promise I’ll find you Ben” I whispered as I munched on the granola. “No matter what it takes.”

Luckily I was able to avoid Connor for the rest of the day, and when the last bell rang, I rushed out of the school as fast as I could. The Grill wasn’t too far away, and when I arrived, my boss waved at me and called me over. “You aren’t working today are you?” he asked me.

I shook my head. “No but.. I told my foster dad I was…” He put his hand on my shoulder. 

“Say no more. Sit, I’ll get you some food” I mouthed a thank you to him and took a seat on a stool at the front counter, placing my bag on the stool beside me. I laid my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I could feel my whole body relax as I finally felt comfortable in my surroundings. 

“Landon?” I heard a voice beside me say. I flung my arms down quickly and whipped my head up. “Hope!” I cried out, smiling. “You made it”

She laughed quietly and bumped her shoulder against mine. “I did. I couldn’t let you down.” She blushed and turned away. “It's about family, right? I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if I didn’t help”

“Yeah, right” I say softly, not able to take my eyes off of her. “I brought the bunny” 

She turned her head to look at me, “Yeah?” and I nodded. I opened the bag and pulled out the stuffed animal. I hugged it briefly to my chest before handing it over to her. 

“I’m sorry. You must think I’m a total loser now, it’s just.. I miss him.” my voice cracked as I spoke and I closed my eyes to try to regain control of myself. 

I felt her soft hand briefly touch my cheek before she pulled away. “I get it. More than you know” she whispered softly. I turned my body towards her and when my knee brushed against hers, she didn’t pull away. Instead she sat there, Ben’s bunny in her hands and her eyes focused on mine. “Hope..I” but a plate of food being placed down in front of me broke the moment, and I silently cursed my boss for his bad timing. I turned and glared at him, but his eyes were focused on the object in Hope’s hands. “Little Bird” he whispered, his voice breaking down slightly. 

Hope looked at him quizzically. “That was his nickname for Ben, my little brother.” I say to her, my eyes still on my boss. “She’s going to help us find him. She has an aunt.. “ I try to tell him, but he shakes his head. “Hope, is it? Can I talk to you alone for a moment please?” 

She blinked a few times, staring at him, and then turned to look at me. “Yeah” she said to him, her eyes still on mine. She stood up and put her hand on my shoulder. “I’ll just be a minute”

I shook my head in confusion. “What is going on here?” I said loudly, causing customers to look in my direction. 

“Eat, Landon. Before it gets cold” my boss said to me sternly. 

I watched the two of them walk off towards the back room, Hope already shaking her head at him, the bunny still clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

_ (Conversation between Hope and Landon’s boss) _

_ “You’re going to bring magic into this?!” he yelled at me as soon as we were out of Landon’s earshot. “Does he know?!”  _

_ I shook my head, “No, Landon doesn’t know what I am. And he will never find out. I promise you that. I told him my aunt was pretty good at finding people, that’s all!” _

_ He stood there, tapping his foot and shaking his head. “I have Sheriff Donovan on this case. Landon’s foster dad can’t find out. You have no idea what that boy goes through!”  _

_ “And who do you think the Sheriff is getting to help him?!” I put my hand out to stop him from pacing. “Dr. Saltzman knows that I’m trying to help. He doesn’t know why I want to, so please don’t tell him about my friendship with Landon ok?” I begged him.  _

_ “And why can’t he know that?” he asked me, flicking his eyes towards the door, keeping an eye out.  _

_ “Because you know how he feels about keeping our secret” I say softly. “But I like Landon. He’s normal. He makes me laugh. And he doesn’t know who or what I am. I.. well, it’s nice to just be Hope for once, and not some freak Tribrid that people run away from” I turned away from him, and walked towards the door. “Please. Let me help him.” I begged.  _

_ His eyes softened. “Ok, but don’t get yourself in too deep with Landon ok? You can’t make him promises that you can’t keep. And he likes you.. Alot. Just.. be careful, ok?” _

_ I nodded and threw him a quick smile. “I will” _

* * *

  
When Hope came back out, she had a slight smile on her face, and there was a softness to her, almost like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

She took a seat back down next to me and turned her body so that our knees were touching again. “What was that about?” I asked her, my eyebrows raised in confusion. 

She shook her head. “He cares for you. He just wanted to make sure I wasn’t making promises I couldn’t keep.” I turned my head to look back at my boss who had busied himself on the other side of the restaurant. “Oh” I say softly. 

“Do you have a shift tonight?” she asked me while she gently placed Ben’s bunny in the bag she brought with her. I shook my head. “No.. I came here for you” I blurted out without thinking. I opened my eyes wide in surprise. “And I don’t really want to go home yet” I added, trying to regain control. 

Hope laughed and brushed her hair back out of her face. “Soooo, how about a milkshake?” she teased, winking at me. 

“Didn’t I already promise you that I would always make you milkshakes?” I teased back, tilting my lips up into a smile. “You did,” she exclaimed, laughing softly. “And I’m guessing you aren’t a guy that breaks promises right?” 

“Not on purpose” I replied, getting up from my seat. I fake bow to her, bringing my arms out to the side of me and tilting my head up to look at her. “Anything for m’lady” 

She clapped her hands together and laughed. “I could get used to this” 

“You want to help me this time?” I asked softly, turning back to look at my boss quickly. 

“Can I?” 

I nodded and offered her my hand. She bit down on her lip in excitement and slid her hand into mine. It was so warm and soft, and fit so perfectly in my own. Time stopped for a moment before she squeezed my hand and fluttered her eyes at me, “You ok?” she asked, chuckling. I shook my head, coming to my senses. “Yeah, yeah, I’m good” I said, recovering. 

I pulled her back behind the counter and grabbed two glasses. “Ok, first we need to make the milkshakes otherwise the whipped cream will melt while it sits there”

“Ok” she replied, watching me grab all the ingredients. “Pour the milk in here, and I’ll add the peanut butter” She nodded and grabbed the milk, adding it into the blender. “Now the ice?” she asks, grabbing the cup of ice I filled up. I nod at her and she pours it in. I put the lid on and press the button, both of us watching as it all blended together. 

“Now the most important part” I say, bending down and grabbing the whipped cream out of the fridge. “You can have the honors m’lady” I whispered, handing it to her. She laughed and reached out, her fingers brushing against mine as she took it from me. 

She pointed the whipped cream at me, an evil glint in her eyes. And before I could respond, she pulled the trigger and shot a strand of whipped cream in my face. She bit down on her lip,stifling a giggle and waiting for my reaction. I grabbed the can from her, and brought my hand up to my face to wipe it off. Looking at my hand, and back at her, I smiled. And even though her reflexes were quick, I still managed to smear it all over her hair and her chin when my arm shot out and tried to get her back. We both stood there, laughing and covered in whipped cream.

“That’s supposed to go in the glass Landon” I heard my boss say to me disapprovingly. 

Both Hope and I looked up at him, frozen, before looking back at each other and breaking out into laughter again. I heard him sigh. “Make sure you clean it up” 

I nodded, holding my arm over my stomach because it was starting to hurt from laughing so hard. She put her hand out on my shoulder, and locked her eyes on mine. “I’ll help you clean up” she says softly, once we calmed down. I smiled and handed her a clean cloth to wipe herself off. I grabbed one for myself, and wiped my face down. 

“You, uh, you have a little something on your face still” she said to me. “I do?” I asked surprised. She nodded and took a step towards me, bringing her finger up to softly wipe the corner of my mouth. “Got it” she said afterwards, her face so close now that our noses were almost touching. Her eyes were even more beautiful up close, and I could see her lip trembling ever so slightly. “I uh,” she said suddenly, stepping back and breaking eye contact, “I should probably get this bunny back to my aunt” 

“Ok” 

What else was there for me to say? I know that she felt something at that moment, I know she did. I was frustrated and confused, and mostly sad. “Let me at least make this milkshake to go ok?” 

She nodded, her eyes downcast and her hands at her side. “Sorry Landon” she whispered.

My heart softened. “No, there is nothing to be sorry about” I say to her, tucking my finger under her chin. “You are helping me find my brother. I will always be grateful about that”

She sighed softly. “ Yeah” 

I hand her the to go cup and stepped away, giving her some space. “When will I see you again soon?” I asked her, grasping my hands together behind my back and rolling on the balls of my feet nervously. 

“I don’t know Landon. I got myself into a little trouble in school.." she said shakily. "I got suspended..” She looked away from me, and I could swear I saw a tear roll down her cheek before her hand swiftly swept it away.

“You? Suspended?” I said in disbelief. “So what does that mean?” 

“I have to go home for a little bit, until this blows over. I meant to come say goodbye... “

She turned her eyes on me, and furrowed her brows. “I couldn’t though. I don’t want this to be goodbye”

“So let’s not make it goodbye” I said to her, reaching out to take her hand. “It’s just, so long for now.. Ok?” She squeezed my hand and nodded slightly. “Ok” she whispered, hanging her head. 

“I should go” Her hand slid out of mine, and she looked up at me one last time. “Thanks for the milkshake Landon” 

“Yeah, anytime” I said softly. We both stood there for a moment, eyes locked on each other, but neither willing to say goodbye. 

She finally broke the silence, and brought her hand up giving me a small wave before turning and walking out the door. I saw her shoulders sag slightly, and a small shudder escaped from her chest as she walked away.

I turned around to find my boss watching me. “She’s not coming back is she?” I asked him with a shaky voice. 

“I don’t know son” he replied. “I don’t know” 


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn’t help but feel like life got a little bit gloomier with Hope gone. I no longer had a reason to be excited. I know that sounds silly, considering we just met, but Hope really brought a light into my life, especially after Ben’s loss. Now, I didn’t have either person and I felt even more alone now than I ever had my whole life.

“You going home?” my boss asked me and I scoffed at him. “What home?” I said bitterly. 

“There will be other girls Landon. Trust me” He patted my back in comfort but I shook him off.  
“Not like this one”   
I turned to look at him after I heard him sigh loudly. “You’re young and you’re smart and a nice looking young man.. I’m sure plenty of girls are interested. What makes this one so special?”

I pinched the bridge of my nose and inhaled sharply. “Because” I said with conviction “I think I’m in love with her”

I could see him look at me with pity and I turned my back on him. “I know it’s crazy” I said softly, “but when she is around, I feel happy, more than I ever had...even with...with.. Ben” I squeaked out, and I shook my head in guilt. “Maybe you don’t believe in destiny, but I do.. And I know she is mine”

I could feel his hand slowly fall off my shoulder as he took in my confession. “Landon.. “ he started to say but I stopped him. “I’ll see you for my shift on Friday” I whispered and then walked out the door, leaving him standing there with his thoughts.

I kept trying to tell myself that Hope would be back. That this wasn’t really goodbye like I said. But with my luck, who knows? Any shred of hope I was feeling before was gone now, and I felt numb. When I finally arrived at the house, I sat on the porch and leaned my head against the frame. I closed my eyes and tried to drown out the noise, but I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, the stars were out and the sun had gone to sleep. 

I begrudgingly stood up and wiped myself off before walking into the house to face my foster dad. Without surprise, as soon as I walked in, he immediately started hollering at me. 

“Get in here boy!”  
I sighed heavily. “What?” I said out of frustration, but the moment it came out of my mouth, I knew that it was the wrong thing to do. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared like a bull.   
He peeled himself up off his chair and lumbered towards me, the stench of alcohol filling up the room. “What did you say to me?” He flicked the ash of his cigarette at my face and I took a step back. “I’m sorry.. Dad.. “ I stammered. “I just, it's been a long day and I’m tired and I wasn’t thinking”   
“Damn straight you weren’t thinking you lazy little bastard” He shoved me back so I slammed into the wall, jamming my shoulder. I cried out in pain and grabbed at my arm.   
“Stop faking you stupid little crybaby or you will join that little brat”  
I looked up at him, my body frozen. “What does that mean?”   
He laughed at me and shoved me again. He wrapped his fat filthy hand around my throat and held me against the wall until I started to gag.  
“I don’t want any more surprise visits boy. If I find out you had something to do with that, I will kill you” With his free hand, he plucked the cigarette from his mouth and smiled at me before he put it out on my arm. I screamed in pain as my skin peeled away and when he was through, he tapped my cheek with his palm, before bringing his face close to mine. “Let that be a reminder to you” he said before he spat at my face.   
I clutched at my arm and stumbled up the stairs to my room. I shut the door and pulled the chair from the desk to prop it up against the doorknob. With my first paycheck, I had purchased a first aid kit and stuffed it under my bed. I had to keep replenishing it every once in awhile so it had everything I needed to treat my burn, but with my shoulder hurting it was difficult to take care of it without even more excruciating pain. I couldn’t help but think about the last time this happened, and how Ben had put on a brave face, fighting through his fear to take care of me.   
He didn’t even cry and it made me sad to think about how horrible his life had been in those few short years.   
I struggled immensely with guilt when I was younger, thinking that I had done something to make people not want me. That somehow just my presence alone was a burden and that maybe I deserved what I was given.  
But when Ben started to have the same worries, I saw myself in him and had come to the realization that we both just got handed a shitty deal, and that neither one of us deserved this.   
We were in it together, and we would make it through together.   
Tears rolled down my cheeks as I fought through the pain. Gritting my teeth, I shifted my arm with as little movement as possible, and threw a sling around it to help support the shoulder while it healed. 

I slid the first aid kit back under the bed and fell down onto my bed completely exhausted. 

_I picked her up and spun her around, making the red dress she was wearing flare out like flamed wings soaring through the sky. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around my neck even tighter and she tipped her head up so that her nose lightly brushed against mine._  
_I pulled her into me and gently kissed her soft pouty lips. Her chest rose and fell against my own as the passion within took over and she kissed me harder. “Landon” she moaned out my name as my lips trailed down her neck and into the crook of her shoulder._  
_“I love you Hope” I say to her, tilting my head back to look into her beautiful blue eyes which were locked on me. She played with the curls at the nape of my neck, and I leaned into her touch, which was creating shivers up and down my spine. My hands slid down her shoulders, caressing the side of her breasts before finally settling around her waist, intertwining my fingers, locking her in. “I could stay here forever” I whisper into her ear, gently tugging at her earlobe with my teeth._  
_“Landon?” a small voice called out to me. “Landon? I need you” I pulled myself away from Hope and looked over to see a small boy, dressed in white, reaching his arms out to me._  
_“Ben” I say, and Hope turns to look at him._  
_“Landon help me” he cries out as hands wrap around his waist and yank him away and out of my sight. “BEN!” I scream.._

I woke up with a fright, sweat pouring down my face and drenching my shirt. My arm was hanging out of the sling, and the pain in my shoulder seared through me as I sat up. I tucked the arm back in, and wiped my hand across my forehead. “Ben” I whispered to myself as the dream became more clear and my heart stopped pounding so hard. 

I tried to shake off the ominous feeling that had settled deep within my gut, but with everything that had happened lately, I knew that the feeling I was having was the only thing that was keeping me from believing I was still living in a nightmare. 

“At least this one had some good in it” I said to myself, remembering the moments with Hope and the way it felt to kiss her, even if only in my dream.   
I flung my legs over the side of the bed and waited until they stopped shaking before standing up. Pulling the chair away from the door, I quietly opened it and stuck my head out the door, craning my neck to listen. The monster was snoring loudly and the sound brought me some relief. I gently closed the door again and made my way to the bed, this time pulling the blankets back and crawling underneath them. I settled down into my pillow and stared up at the ceiling.   
I thought of Ben and hoped that he was safe somewhere, laying his head down on a soft pillow and a family loving him, with a dog that snuggled up with him at night.  
And I thought of Hope, back home in New Orleans with her family, in her room with the windows open and the sound of jazz softly lulling her to sleep.   
I smiled at these thoughts and slowly drifted off myself, not sure what tomorrow would bring, but having faith that perhaps things would start going my way for once. 

I woke up the next morning in more pain that I had gone to bed with. My shoulder felt like it was on fire, and I couldn’t even lift it up. I must have spiked a fever at some point in the night because my bed was soaked in sweat. I tried to sit up and moaned in pain, but the moment I was up, my head started to spin and I felt like I was going to puke.  
I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, wishing away the nausea. I tossed and turned, every movement was agony but the ache in my body wouldn’t let me stay still. 

I don’t know how long I laid there until the monster barged in, flinging the door open so it bounced off the wall behind it. “Why the fuck are you not up and ready for school?” he screamed at me and yanked the blankets off my bed.   
“What the fuck is this?” he asked, noticing the soaked sheets underneath me. “Did you piss the bed?” He sneered at me in disgust.   
“I.. arm.. Help me” I couldn’t form a coherent sentence, and all I could do was groan in pain.   
His eyes widened and he took a step back as the realization of my condition hit him.   
“Fuck!” he yelled out. “You are so fucking weak. Can’t take a goddamn hit. Now I have to take you to the hospital..” He knelt down by the bed and put his hand to my forehead.   
“Not one fucking word, you hear?” I nodded as best as I could. The pain was to the point of unbearable and I would promise anything to him right now if it meant that he would help me. 

Satisfied, he grabbed at the arm with the burn wrapping, and yanked me up. I screamed and almost fainted from the pain, but he didn’t seem to care. I fumbled beside him, trying to get my feet to follow, but the more he had to hold me up, the more frustrated he grew.   
He dragged me down the stairs, almost relishing in every yelp that came from my mouth.   
“You fell down the stairs, got it?” I nodded again. “Good boy” he said to me, pushing me into the back seat of the car. As soon as the car door slammed shut, I passed out.  
When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital bed and my arm was in a hard sling.   
The foster dad was sitting next to me playing attentive dad, fake tears in his eyes on display for anyone who walked in.  
I looked at him from the corner of my eye and felt nauseous. This was the worst injury so far, and I wasn’t sure how he was going to get himself out of this one. 

“So” a young Dr. said as she walked into the room. “You must be Landon. I’m glad you are awake finally” She laid her hand softly on my face, checking me over with her eyes and smiling.  
“So you took a pretty nasty fall” She looks over at my foster dad, and he nods.   
“Yeah, clumsy kid” he laughed, his eyes twinkling and the conman taking over. 

“You will have to wear the sling for a couple days until your shoulder feels better. We had to pop it back in.. You weren’t aware you had dislocated it?”  
I shook my head. “I just thought.. “ I tried to finish but my throat felt dry and scratchy.   
“No need to talk, Landon. You’ve had a rough night. But everything looks good and you can head home.” She smiled warmly at me and then turned to the monster.   
He reached his hand out to take hers. “Thank you so much Dr. I was so worried. He’s all I have” 

“That’s my job” she replied, removing her hand from his and casting a quick glance in my direction. “Take care Landon” she called out before walking out the door. The monster watched her walk out before he turned his attention to me and smiled. 

“Let’s go” he said with an air of arrogance. He threw my clothes at me and watched as I got redressed. I noticed that the burn on my arm had a proper bandage on it and it made me wonder why the Dr. didn’t address it. He noticed me staring and smirked. “Nasty burn you got at work” He pulled at my good arm, bringing me closer to him. “Now, move” 

He was getting away with it again. There really was no one here looking out for me. I fought back the tears as I finally came to the realization that I was all alone and I quickly lost faith that my luck would ever turn around. I followed him out without hesitation, all the fight within me gone.


	9. Chapter 9

I stayed away from school for the next few days. The monster wasn’t keen on me showing up with injuries and I didn’t really care at that point. I slept most of the time, with my arm propped up on a pillow. They gave me pain medication in the hospital, but he snatched it up pretty quickly. I knew he was selling them, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn’t like the way they made me feel anyways, so I wouldn’t have taken them even if he hadn’t stolen them from me.  He seemed to be quite proud of himself for getting away with the abuse once again, and I honestly thought that he got a rush from it. He left me alone for the most part thankfully, other than a few nasty comments here or there, but I would just stare at the ceiling, not giving him any reaction until eventually he would get bored and leave, slamming my door on the way out. 

On Friday, the day I was supposed to have my Grill shift, I still refused to get up. What was the point of school, work, money? I just wanted to go away. I wanted to stay numb. I didn’t care anymore. But after 3 days of me ignoring him, he wasn’t going to let me be. 

He barged into the room early in the morning and pulled me up by the good arm. I was still wearing the sling, but my shoulder didn’t really need it anymore so he decided for me that I could go back to school and work. “Get yer ass up” he shouted as he yanked at me. 

“I am so sick of you and your incessant need to lay here day after day. I never signed up for a special needs kid, so get yer ass moving” I snorted at him in disgust. 

“You shouldn’t have signed up for kids at all.” I muttered under my breath. I didn’t care anymore. I had no concern for my own wellbeing and I hoped that he would do something about it, put me out of my misery.

“What was that?” He sounded shocked that I had said anything. 

“You heard me” I said louder so I knew he could hear me. 

“You little punk” he sneered. “You think you can talk to me like that? Do I have to teach you another lesson?” 

I stood up and pushed him away from me. I puffed out my chest and lifted my chin up so I was looking him straight in the eyes. “Go ahead. Do what you want. I don’t care anymore”

His mouth dropped open. I couldn’t tell but I swear I saw fear flash across his face briefly. 

He was a bully, and I had finally stood up to him. “Get outta my way” I cried out as I pushed past him, slamming my chest into his arm as I walked past. “I think I’ll go to school after all”

I glanced back at him quickly before slamming the door to the bathroom so I could change and get ready, but he still had his back to me, seemingly still in shock. I sat on the side of the bathtub and ripped the sling off my arm. I sat there in disbelief at what had just happened. 

My head snapped up when I heard a pounding on the door. “What?” I snarled, the adrenaline still pumping through my veins. But all I heard was a snort and then his feet as they pounded down the stairs. 

I stood up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess and my cheeks were red and blotchy. There was slight bruising on my neck from where his hand had enclosed around it, and I could see tiny half moon wounds from my own fingernails when I was trying to remove his hand. 

I tried to run my fingers through my hair to tame it, but gave up halfway through, so I splashed some water over my head and tried my best to wash away the shame I felt at that moment. “I guess that will do” I mumbled, lowering my eyes from the mirror. 

When I came down the stairs, I noticed that my foster dad had retreated to his chair in the front room. He had the TV blaring and I could see the puffs of smoke curling around the room like dogs chasing their own tails. 

I didn’t say anything to him as I left the house, and for once he stayed quiet as I walked by.

The cold air on my face felt nice and I took a deep breath, inhaling through my nose as I walked. Ben and I used to love mornings like this. He would run ahead of me, throwing his arms up in the air to pretend he was flying. He would look back at me and smile wide, his laughter carrying on the wind. “Fly with me Landon” he would scream until I threw my arms up and pretended to chase him. When we finally got to his school he would run back to me and wrap his arms around my waist. “Love you” he would say before letting go and running to the door. 

I would watch him go inside, and right before the door would shut, he would wave because he hated goodbyes, and waving wasn’t a goodbye. It was a promise to see you later. 

As I walked past his school, I couldn’t help but turn my head towards the door, waiting for that wave, but nothing came and I stood there with a heavy heart, missing the little things that made this life worth living. 

Begrudgingly I turned away and made my way to my own school, Mystic Falls High. I sighed heavily as I watched people pile in through the doors. I hoped that in my absence the bullies had moved on and that today would be a quiet day. But I knew better than to have high hopes because as soon as I walked through those doors, I was instantly shoved into the lockers by one of the cronies. “That’s from Connor” He sneered. “Welcome back” The cheerleaders that were with him laughed as my face twisted with rage. “What a loser” I heard them call back as they walked away. 

“Yay” I mumbled “Another fun day for me” 

Other than the incident in the morning, I was left alone for the day. I later learned that a big football game was coming up, and the jocks’ rage was focused on the win rather than to torment me. “We’re going to wipe the floor with those Stallions” I overheard one of them say as I had my head in my locker, trying to find the book I needed for class. 

“Please, we don’t even have to try. Those richie rich Salvatore nerds do all the work for us” 

My head turned at the word Salvatore and I strained to listen.

“They do have that one kid.. He looks like a greek god” one of the cheerleaders swooned. 

“Oh please Bea, he is way out of your league. You couldn’t handle a bad boy”

I sighed and turned away. Of course there are guys like that at Hope’s school. How could someone like me compete with anyone like that? I slammed my locker shut and hugged my book to my chest. I spent the next hour in the back of the class, doodling in the tiny journal that Ben gave me until the bell rang. I swiped my stuff up quickly and ran through the crowded hallways. Everyone was buzzing about the weekend and what they were going to do and all I wanted to do was to get out of there and get to work. 

I pushed my way past the crowd until I was finally outside again. I could see Connor sitting on the hood of his fancy car, his arms around some cheerleader and a crowd of people fawning over him. The image left a bad taste in my mouth and I couldn’t get out of there fast enough. 

When I got to The Grill, I stopped at the door. The last time I was here, I wasn’t in the best of moods and I worried that my boss was disappointed with me, but when I finally found the courage to go inside, he wasn’t anywhere to be found. I looked back to check for his car and found it odd that a police cruiser was parked next to it. 

Frowning, I made my way to the back room but as I got closer, I overheard my boss talking with someone. 

I peeked in the window and saw the Sheriff and a middle aged man that I didn’t recognize talking with my boss. I leaned against the wall and tilted my head to try to overhear what they were discussing. 

_ “He needs to be removed from there asap”  _

_ “I get that Sheriff. I do. But if Landon leaves now, who knows where he will be placed and while the little one’s life is unknown, that boy will refuse to leave. He told the Drs at the hospital that he fell down the stairs!”  _

_ “Matt’s right” said Alaric, “that boy isn’t safe there. I have my best trackers on the young boy’s whereabouts. Hope gave us the bunny before she left, I know we will find him. The biggest concern should be about that young man’s safety.” _

_ My boss sighed. “I am looking out for him best I can. But I’m telling you, he will not leave until he knows what happened to Ben.” _

_ “Look” said Sheriff Donovan, “Child Protective Services is already looking at the foster dad. Landon’s trip to the hospital was not believed to be an accident. It’s out of my hands. I can’t guarantee how long the boy will have” _

_ “What if he lived with me for the time being? He works for me, and I care for him. Just until we can get to the bottom of this? Then when the time is right, they can find him new foster parents” _

_ “I’ll see what I can do” said the Sheriff. “Ric, as soon as you get a hit, you call me” _

I couldn’t believe what I just heard. And why was Hope’s name mentioned. Who is this Ric? 

Why were they discussing me? 

I fell to the floor and laid my head in my hands. What is going on?

“Landon?” my boss said in surprise as he walked through the doors. He waved goodbye to the two men he was with and kneeled down to check on me. 

“Are you ok?” 

“Yeah” I said softly, looking up at him. 

“I wasn’t sure you would come today. I heard about your hospital visit” 

I sighed. “I wasn’t going to come. But.. honestly, this is more my home than that place.”

He offered his hand out to me and helped me up when I took it. 

“You up to working?” he asked me quietly and I nodded. He gave me a quick tilt of the head and patted me on the back. “Ok. Welcome back”

“Hey umm,” I stammered, looking back at him, “Who was that guy with you and the Sheriff?”

“That’s Dr. Saltzman. He’s the headmaster at the Salvatore School”

“Oh” I furrowed my brows. “Did he say anything about Hope?” 

My boss shook his head. “No Landon. He didn’t.” 

I stared at him for a minute before shaking my head and turning away. I don’t know why he lied to me, but at this point it didn’t surprise me anymore. 

They were looking into Ben’s disappearance, and I needed to be focused on that. 

There were bigger things at play here and for the first time, there were people on my side.

When the phone rang, my boss ran into the back to answer it. The curiosity inside of me was too much for me to hold back, so I snuck quietly into the back to eavesdrop on his conversation.

He had the door shut, and I knew from that small action, that whatever was going on, it was important. I pressed my ear to the door and closed my eyes to focus on the voice inside.

“He’s alive? Are you sure? No, no of course I believe you. What do you need me to do?”

Wait.. is he talking about Ben? Ben’s alive?! I burst through the door, not caring about being sneaky anymore. “Are you talking about Ben?” My hands were shaking and I couldn’t control my breathing. “He… he’s..” I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn’t catch up. 

My boss put his hand on my back and rubbed it softly. “One second” he said to the voice on the other end of the phone. 

“Landon, sit. Breath. Let me talk. I promise I’ll share after. Ok?” I nodded at him and leaned my head back against the chair. 

“Ok” said my boss, focused back on the conversation. “What did she say exactly?” He listened carefully, his eyes glancing at me every so often. “Ok, let me know asap” 

He hung up the phone and turned back to me. “Landon, they have a lead on Ben. I don’t know anything other than that. I promise. But this is good news! He’s alive.”

I shook my head, trying to make sense of everything. 

“Landon” my boss continued. “They are making a case against your foster dad. Between your hospital visit, and Ben’s school calling about his absence, they feel like they have enough evidence to at least get him arrested.”

I jumped up.”But..” I stammered. 

“Landon, I want you to stay with me until we find Little Bird.” I fell back into my seat and frowned at him. Wait, what? 

“You would do that for me?” 

He nodded. “Of course.”

I leaped up in excitement. “Thank you” I cried, leaning into him for a hug. “I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for all the kindness you have shown me." I said shyly. "I’ve never had that before”

He leaned back and put his hands on my shoulders. “No need Landon. You deserve to be happy”

I smiled at him, still in disbelief that things were starting to turn around for me. 

“Ben’s alive” I said to him softly. “He’s alive!”


	10. Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going back to the beginning, the night the Ben disappeared and it is Ben's story, not Landon's.  
> (Also featuring an insight into the foster dad and why he is the way he is)

_ (Foster dad POV) _

_ I never wanted kids. I wasn’t responsible enough to handle them, nor did I want to pass on my DNA and end up with more family that had the potential to be a monster like my own father was.  _ _ Thinking back to it now, I had become exactly who I didn’t want to be, and I wasn’t sure how to stop. I wasn’t even sure I wanted to.  _ _ It was my wife who begged for children. She begged so much that eventually I gave in, but after years of trying, she never became pregnant and I just accepted it as fate. _ _ I figured the universe was making sure that I could never be a parent, but as happy as I was, my wife grew bitter and depression settled into the house. It was an unwelcome visitor that somehow picked us, filling every corner of her mind with darkness. I suggested foster care, hoping that the sound of children in the house would help fill her heart with the one thing she always craved, but I found out quickly that her desire to be a mom, was no longer a part of her. She had become a person I didn't recognize and she allowed her anger to rule her emotions.  _ _ I tried to remove myself from the foster care system, but when the kids were taken away from us, she flew into rages, demanding I bring back her babies so I relented. I thought that if I could just take care of her, she would get better, but the more I tried, the more she withdrew.  _ _ Eventually, I ended up losing my job because I couldn’t leave her alone anymore. I was terrified she would hurt herself. Fear ruled my brain, and I turned to alcohol to cope. The more I drank, the more I turned into my father and the more I saw myself that way, the angrier I became. When I found her gone one morning, something within me broke, and my brain told me that the children were the ones who drove her away. I resented them. _

_ The dark thoughts I had once kept hidden, started creeping their way into the house until I couldn’t hold back the urges anymore.  _ _ I was driven wild by fear. The more they feared me, the more powerful I felt and pretty soon their fear became my addiction. _

* * *

  
_ Ben looked out the window and sadly watched as Landon walked away. “Why couldn’t I go with him this time?” he pouted to the friendly old lady in charge of watching him.  _

_ “Well, sweet one, your big brother knew how lonely I was, and so he brought you to me, so that I had someone to keep me company” Ben thought about the answer for a minute, squeezing his lips together and making his cheeks puff out. “Ok” he finally said, jumping down from the couch. “Can we make cookies?”  _

_ Mrs.Cooper laughed. “Of course my dear. Chocolate chip this time?”  _

_ Ben shook his head, “Nah, I want peanut butter cookies!” He grabbed Mrs. Cooper by the hand and pulled her into the kitchen. “Come on,” he said with impatience. “I want them to be done before Landon comes back” _

_ Ben pulled a chair next to the counter and climbed up on it so he could plant himself in the right spot to help. Mrs. Cooper laughed. “My aren’t you an eager little beaver” _

_ “What’s eager mean?” he tilted his head to the side, blinking his big blue eyes rapidly as he waited for an answer.  _

_ “Well, it just means that you are excited for something” Mrs. Cooper tried to explain.  _

_ Ben chewed on that thought for a minute, rolling his head back and forth between his shoulders.  _

_ “Oh” He turned his attention to the door for a minute, the thoughts in his head evident in his creased eyebrows, before he turned back to look at her with a sour expression on his face. “So, does that mean that dad is eager to hurt us?” He looked up at her with wide innocent eyes and his bottom lip trembling.  _

_ “What? No..” Mrs.Cooper mumbled, caught off guard.  _

_ Ben sucked in his breath and squeezed his eyes shut. “But you said it means excited and he’s happy when we are hurt. He likes to hurt Landon” Ben opened his eyes and stared at her. _

_ “I wasn’t supposed to tell” he said grimly, his chest starting to rise and fall rapidly. “I broke my promise” Ben started to panic. “He’s going to hurt me. And I won’t see Landon again.. I lied… that was all a lie” Ben was hyperventilating now.  _

_ Mrs. Cooper wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in tight. “No dear, I won’t tell. He won’t hurt you, I promise” _

_ Ben settled against her embrace, his little arms snaking their way around her body until he was holding on tight. His little body was shivering and she rubbed his back in the hopes that it would calm him down.  _

_ A knock on the door made him jump in fear and wrap his arms tighter around her. Mrs.Cooper picked him up and nestled him into her arms before walking over to see who was at the door. His face was buried against her shoulder, his chest rising and falling with even breaths but as soon as he heard who was at the door, his head shot up and he squirmed free running back into the kitchen to hide under her table.  _

_ “I’m here for the boy” the deep angry voice bellowed.  _

_ “I don’t think you should take him” Mrs. Cooper cried as he aggressively pushed past her to follow Ben into the kitchen.  _

_ “He’s my kid. Now back the fuck up” He snaked an arm under the table and grabbed Ben by his foot. Ben screamed. “No, I want Landon!”  _

_ He violently pulled Ben towards him making Ben fall back and slam his head on the ground. Ben’s hands wrap around his head in terror, and he cries loudly. “No.. please.. I don’t want to go.. Please don’t make me”  _

_ He lifts his arms out for help, calling to Mrs. Cooper who was standing there watching as this giant angry man picked up this child like a ragdoll.  _

_ “Maybe.. Maybe you should just leave him here.” She stammered, but cowering out of fear of what he might do to her at that moment.  _

_ “Maybe you should mind your business you old witch” He turned on her, Ben’s foot still tight in his grip and his nostrils flaring. “Never come near this child again” _

_ He used his other hand to pick Ben up by the arm and dragged him out the door. Ben cried out Landon’s name over and over again, until his voice was too hoarse to make sense to anyone. _

_ He carried Ben over to the house and threw him against the wall as soon as the door was shut. _

_ Ben shrunk into himself , leaning on the wall for support. He rubbed his wrist trying to soothe the pain but there were already bruises starting to mark his skin.  _

_ “I want my brother” Ben cried out, his breaths coming in quick waves as he became more and more distressed. _

_ “Shut up!” the foster dad yelled. “He isn’t your brother! And he’s never coming back for you!” _

_ Ben cried out even louder. His sniffles became more and more frantic as his little body panicked. The foster dad screamed in rage. “I said shut up! Or I will make you be quiet!” _

_ That only made Ben cry out louder, until he was so inconsolable that his words became one. “IwantLandon!” The foster dad slammed his fist into the wall, making Ben jump up in fright.  _

_ He picked Ben up by the collar of his shirt and dragged him into the garage. “Let’s go” he said coldly, throwing Ben into the back seat without care. “It’s time you were taught a lesson” _

_ Ben pulled his body up into a ball and squeezed his head between his knees.  _

_ “Landon” he kept repeating himself quietly as his foster dad pulled out of the driveway and took off down the street.  _

_ Ben’s eyes started to droop as they drove, the exhaustion pulling at his mind and the movement of the car lulling him softly until his head collapsed against the seat and his body unraveled. His thumb carelessly found its way into his mouth and he slowly sucked on it for comfort.  _

_ The drive was just over an hour before the car pulled into an abandoned gas station. The streetlights were all burnt out, and the neglected building was plastered with wooden boards all covered in the word ‘CONDEMNED’ in bold letters.  _

_ The sleeping child in the back of the car had sprawled himself across the floor, his mouth still occupied by his thumb, totally unaware that the car had stopped moving.  _

_ The driver cracked open his door and lit up a cigarette, taking in deep puffs before releasing the smoke into the crisp night air. He looked around to make sure they were the only ones before he slowly opened up the back door and picked up the small boy who had suddenly awoke with a fright.  _

_ Ben took a quick look around before throwing his arms around his foster dad’s neck and hanging on to him as tightly as he could.  _

_ The man didn’t say a single word as he quickly walked over to the side of the building.  _

_ He pried the child off of his neck and dropped him onto the ground at his feet. Ben panicked as he looked around at where he was and threw his arms out to hold onto the man’s legs.  _

_ “Please daddy. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll be quiet. I promise!” the child begged, but the man only sneered at him and kicked the tiny arms away.  _

_ “If only you had listened before Ben” his foster dad said coldly. “Now you must be punished” _

_ “Don’t you dare move” the man threatened. “Once the sun comes up, you find your own way back.” _

_ The man snickered at the fear that took over the young boy’s face. “Then and only then, may you be forgiven” _

_ Ben tried to stand up, but the man lifted his arm back over his head, threatening to hit the child if need be. Ben flinched as soon as the arm moved and he sat back down, pulling his knees to his chest.  _

_ “Oh, and one more thing.If you tell anyone about our little drive and your punishment, I will kill your precious Landon. Do you understand Ben?”  _

_ Ben nodded.  _

_ “Good boy” The man patted Ben on the head before flicking his cigarette butt at him. The last thing Ben heard was his foster dad laughing as he walked back to the car and drove off, leaving the small frightened boy alone and cowering in the dark.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy Ben's story, please let me know. I might end up diving deeper into it if there is more interest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features both Hope and Landon's POV of the same moment.   
> I wrote this because I wanted to show that they both have things they are hiding about themselves, and they both don't think they deserve the other because of those secrets. It really makes their bond even more special when they do finally find each other again in Legacies because it shows just how much these two broken people truly belong together.

(Hope POV)

_After I came back to school, I locked myself in my room. My only friend Henry was dead, my mom was missing and I had no desire to do anything or speak to anyone. Not even the boy who followed me to New Orleans. I poured through magic books, trying to figure out a way to save my mom, but nothing helped. Nothing could make me feel better and as the days passed, I found it harder to drag myself out of bed. When I had finally come out of my room, people stared at me. Not that I wasn't used to that, but word seemed to move quickly about what happened, and I became the talk of the school once more. But I didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered. I would cry myself to sleep every night, wishing to hear from my mom, but as the days passed, the fear that something bad happened began to crawl deep within my mind. I tried not to think about it, but the isolation wasn't helping. I thought about going to see Landon, but how could I face him, especially since his life was already so complicated. I couldn't add to that. I couldn't bring more trouble into his life. That wouldn't be fair to him. I know that Dr. Saltzman told Landon's boss that we had located his little brother, but I wasn't sure if Landon knew or not. My heart ached for him. I needed to see him. I had to make sure he was ok._

_ I looked at the clock in my room. I had no idea if he would be working right now or not, but I had to try. I shoved all the magic books under my bed and cast a quick illusion spell hiding them from anyone who might be interested in my recent extra curricular activities. _

_ My fingers ran through my hair pulling it back and tying it up into a ponytail. I quickly peeked in the mirror at my reflection. Things hadn’t been easy lately, and I cried more in the past couple of weeks than I ever had. The evidence was clear on my face, and no matter how much I tried to hide it, there was a hardness there that wasn’t there before.  _

_ I wished Henry was still here, because then I could talk to him about everything, but since he died, I had no one. “Except Landon” I whispered to myself.  _

_ The other boy was nice and he knew what I really was which was comforting, but he wasn’t who my heart longed for and, I could lie to everyone else about how I felt, but I couldn’t lie to myself. It scared me to feel this way. Landon was human and I wasn’t. It would never work for us, not truly, but my heart skipped a beat at even the thought of his name, and I wasn’t sure if I was strong enough to stay away. _

_ “Just do it Hope” I said to my reflection, attempting to give myself a pep talk. “He makes you feel normal. Maybe this is exactly what you need at this time” I smiled at myself, shaking my head slightly at how silly I was being. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment to collect myself and build up the courage to finally walk out the door. _

_ When I got into town I stood across the street from The Mystic Grill.  _

_ “Don’t chicken out now Hope” I whispered, working up my courage.  _

_ When Landon walked outside to help a customer, my heart skipped. A part of me had hoped that he was off today but the other part was happy that he was there, in front of me.  _

_ As if he sensed my presence, he looked up. Shock flashed in his eyes quickly before a smile spread across his face. He waved at me, and I found myself drifting towards him without thought.  _

_ “Hi,” I said breathlessly.  _

_ “You’re back” His smile was warm and the intensity of his stare made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. “I am” I whispered, breathing slowly.  _

_ His eyes travelled across my face, taking it all in, and I could see his expression go from one of happiness to one of concern. “Are you ok?” He lifted his hand up to touch me, but hesitated and pulled away at the last moment. I turned my head and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before meeting his eyes again. “Yeah, I’m ok” I say softly.  _

_ He shook his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to say something but then rethinking it. “I’ve missed you”  _

_ His words took me by surprise and I froze. It would be so easy to wrap my arms around him and tell him I’ve missed him too. It would be so easy to open up to him and tell him that my mom is missing and it’s my fault and I don’t know how to help. And then he would probably hold my hand and soothe me while I cried, not once judging me or telling me that I’m being silly. But if I did any of that, then he would have questions. Questions that I couldn’t answer, things that would put him in danger. And I couldn’t do that to him.  _

_ He blushed and turned his head away from me, giving me a clear view of the bruises on his neck. I gasped. “You’re hurt” I reached out my hand without thinking and lightly touched his neck where the bruises sat. He sucked in his breath at my touch, and I pulled away quickly, shoving my hands behind my back. Landon’s eyes looked at me sadly, and I could see the hurt deep within them. _

_ “I’m sorry” I whispered. “I didn’t mean..” He shook his head. “It’s fine” He turned to glance behind him. “I should get back to work anyways.”  _

_ The tremble in his voice was like an arrow to the heart. I didn’t want to go. I didn’t want to push him away. I wanted to feel the warmth of his hand against my cheek. I wanted to lay my head against his chest and listen to the way his heart would change beats every time I was near him. I wanted to feel his lips in my hair as he kissed the top of my head softly, comforting me. I wanted him. But I couldn’t have him. Not truly. So I stood there, nodding my head, agreeing with him and watching his face fall from my inability to be what he wanted or needed at that moment.  _

_ “It was nice to see you again Landon. I.. I promise I’ll come back, ok?”  _

_ He squeezed his lips together tightly and nodded. I shifted my gaze away from his eyes and looked at my feet. “Bye” I said softly, before turning and walking away.  _

_ I could feel his eyes on me the whole time, and when I turned around to take one last look at him, I saw his hand lift up and wave at me before he finally turned around and walked back into the Grill.  _

_ “I’ve missed you too” I say, letting the words carry into the wind.  _

* * *

I don’t know what it was that made me look over, whether it was a whisper on the wind, or the slight smell of lavender drifting towards me, but when I did, I knew she would be there. I had been thinking about her so much that it was as if my dreams came true and I wasn’t sure if it was really her or a figment of my imagination. I closed my eyes quickly thinking that if she was a dream, then she wouldn’t be there when I looked again, but when I opened my eyes and she was still there, I could feel my whole face break into a smile. 

When she started walking towards me, my whole body was trembling. She looked like an angel and I wanted to take her into my arms and twirl her around like they do in the movies. 

When she was finally within arm’s reach, I immediately noticed the sadness in her eyes. They weren’t their usual bright blue like I saw in my dreams, but instead a pale grey, so deep that the pain she must be in was almost unbearable to think about. 

“Are you ok?” I asked her softly. 

I wanted to pull her into me, to try to ease some of that sadness within her, but when I reached out to softly caress her cheek, I stopped myself. I couldn’t bring her into my life, not when it was so messed up. With everything going on with Ben, and with my foster dad, to lay that all on her would be cruel. So I pulled my hand away and tucked it into my pocket.

She turned her face away and took a deep breath, but when she finally looked into my eyes again, the hurt in her eyes was like a knife to the heart. 

“Yeah, I’m ok” 

I knew she wasn’t, and I wanted her to confide in me, but when I tried to speak, I couldn’t think of what to say. “I’ve missed you” I finally blurted out. I blushed and turned my head away from her, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill over. 

I heard a small gasp come from her. “You’re hurt!” Her fingers softly brushed against my neck and her touch was like an electric shock to my system. I jumped slightly and sucked in my breath, feeling faint and dizzy all at once. She pulled her hand away quickly and a chill ran down my spine. I turned to look at her and wanted to apologize for my reaction, but she was shaking her head, clearly embarrassed. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, “I didn’t mean..” I put my hands up and shook my head. “It’s fine” What else could I say? Every inch of me wanted her in my arms, and it was taking all my strength to resist, but I could feel myself faltering. 

I quickly glanced behind me and saw my boss standing at the window, shaking his head. As much as he said he liked Hope, he thought it would be best for me not to get mixed up with anyone right now. And he had done so much for me, that I didn’t want to disappoint him. 

“I should get back to work anyways” I said to her, not really wanting her to go, but too scared to ask her to stay. She stood there for a few minutes, searching my face for something. She looked even more beautiful in this moment than she ever had, and a wave of despair hit me like a punch in the gut. 

“It was nice to see you again Landon. I.. I promise I’ll come back, ok?” she said softly to me, tilting her chin down slightly so that I wouldn’t notice the slight tremble in it. I nodded at her, biting down on my tongue. I had always accepted my life, and had stopped wishing for anything better, but in this moment, right here with Hope, I wished for nothing more but a normal life, so I could take the girl of my dreams in my arms and kiss her. But life was cruel, and she didn’t deserve any of the trouble that seemed to follow me. 

When she finally shifted her eyes away from me, a cold breeze seemed to settle within my heart and I missed the warmth that she made me feel with just one glance. 

“Bye” she said softly.

I watched as she walked away from me and my heart ached. I didn’t want to say goodbye. 

When she turned around, Ben’s words flashed through my mind. 

“A wave isn’t a goodbye” he said, “It’s a promise to see you later” 

I brought my hand up and softly waved to her. “See you later Hope”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics is Hope POV  
> Arial is Landon's POV
> 
> Not all chapters will be like this, but I am enjoying being able to get into their heads while they are apart right now.

_I thought seeing Landon would make me feel better, but instead it made things worse. Not because seeing him was a bad thing, but because I wanted more than I could give him and if I was being truly honest with myself, I knew I was falling in love with him, and that only caused more complications. My mind raced as I slowly walked back to the school, and for the first time in awhile it wasn’t about my mom. How would my family react if I brought someone like Landon home to meet them? We were dangerous to humans and I know that if my mom were around she would tell me to be careful but in the end I think she would like him._  
_I stopped and leaned my head back against a tree, closing my eyes. I needed advice. I needed my mom. She would know what to do. Tears rolled down my cheeks as the guilt washed over me once again. I needed to find her. There had to be something in those books that would help, and I was more determined than ever to find out._

* * *

I wasn’t sure how to feel after Hope left. I walked past my boss and told him I was going on a break. So much was going on in my life and I had no one to talk to. I found myself writing more and more in the little journal Ben had given me, and as therapeutic as it was, I still wished that I had someone real to talk to.   
“Someone like Hope?” I said to myself, chuckling softly. I should have asked her to stay, but I couldn’t and it felt like I had let her down in some way. I couldn’t shake off the look of sadness in her eyes, and the way her shoulders sagged as she walked away, and it weighed heavily on me. I should have been there for her. I shouldn’t have been so selfish and pushed her away.   
What if she never came back?  
Maybe I should go to the school and see her? Tell her how sorry I am and tell her that I am here for whatever she needs me to be. I looked down at my watch, only two hours of my shift left. I couldn’t leave things the way they were. And if I was being honest, I needed to see Hope again. So I made the decision that I would go to her after work, and I just hoped that I would be allowed behind those large iron gates.

* * *

_After getting back to my room, I pulled all the books out from under my bed, and got to work on trying to figure out how to find my mom, but my mind kept wandering back to Landon and how we left things. That wasn’t how I wanted that to happen, and I worried that he was hurt. I climbed into my bed and pulled my pillow to my chest. I felt torn. A part of me wanted to go see him again, but the other part of me felt like he was better off without me. I sighed. What voice do I listen to? I popped my headphones over my ears and turned on some music, to try to quiet my head down. But as the song started, there was a knock at the door._  
_Opening it, I was shocked to see my Aunt Freya standing there, holding a paper bag._  
_“What happened?” I pulled the headphones off and threw them onto the dresser next to the door. Sensing my panic she quickly reassured me that it wasn’t about my mom like I thought it was. “Uh, oh no, nothing. Your father has search parties scouring every inch of the city, we’ll find her”_  
_“It’s just, when I saw you” I stammered, trying to calm the panic deep within, “I thought that she.. Yeah..” I shook my head. “So wait, if she’s still missing, then why are you here?”_  
_She lifted the bag she was holding up to my face, “Care package.. Thought you could use a taste of home”_  
_Something felt off, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. “So you drove all this way to bring me beignets..” I stated, taking the bag from her._  
_“I figured with everything going on, you could use a friend” she said, crossing her arms and smiling._  
_“Thanks,” I whispered, “but I’m really fine.” I held onto the door, not wanting her to come in, or see the books on the floor in my room. If she knew what I was doing, she would be against it and I didn’t really need to be reminded of my mistakes right now._  
_“You know I could be wrong, but uh, I think this is the part where you invite me in” She tried to look around me, into my room but I closed the door slightly, so she couldn’t._  
_I sighed. “Yeah, yeah” I said softly, moving out of the way. I placed the paper bag on the dresser and quickly rushed to the books on the floor to clean them up._  
_“Locator spells in twelve ancient languages? Thought you weren’t allowed to do magic outside the classroom?”_  
_“Catch up reading” I said with a laugh, “I’m trying to make up for being suspended. Keep my grades up” She looked around my room as I put the books away. There was a slight look of concern on her face, and I really didn’t want to deal with that at that moment. “I got to get back to work Aunt Freya” I say, trying to hint that she should go._  
_“Sure, sure” she said, sitting down on my bed, “I could just leave after an excruciating eleven hour drive to see my only niece..” She laid down on my bed and I rolled my eyes at her._  
_“Or” she exclaims, sitting up, “We can get comfy, stuff our faces with deep fried glory, and you can tell me about that cute boy you had hidden in your room last week”_  
_I rolled my head towards her and sighed._  
_“I don’t really want to talk about him… Not him specifically..”_  
_“Oh?” she said, her interest even more peaked than before. “There’s another one?”_  
_I nodded. “His name is Landon.. He’s human..” I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes. I was expecting her to lecture me, but when she didn’t reply, I turned and looked at her._  
_“This is the boy you had hidden?” The shock in her eyes was evident and I could see her trying to work out how a human managed to hide in my room._  
_“No.. That was Roman. He’s a vampire here.. And he’s cute and all.. But..”_  
_Realization hit her and her eyes lit up. “He’s not the one you want”_  
_I nodded again. “Landon works at the Mystic Grill in town. We’ve been friends for a little while, and he isn’t like anyone I’ve ever met.” My heart fluttered as I said his name and a smile spread across my face._  
_“You really like him don’t you?” she asked, noticing my reaction._  
_“I do.” I said softly._  
_“So what is the problem?” Aunt Freya was always able to read my face and she sensed the hesitation inside me._  
_“I’m dangerous. He’s human. I don’t want him to get hurt. And a part of me wonders if I should just go for the supernatural boy because it would be easier...”_  
_A tear rolled down my cheek and she got up from the bed and wrapped her arms around me. “Oh honey” she said, kissing the top of my head. “Mikalesons never have it easy when it comes to love” She rested her chin on my head and softly played with my hair._  
_“Why don’t we go for a walk and you can tell me all about both boys ok?”_  
_“Ok” I said softly, wrapping my arms around her and giving her a quick hug. “Thanks Aunt Freya”_

* * *

When my shift was done, I cleaned up as quickly as I could. It was still quite sunny out and I didn’t think that the walk to the school would be that far, but as I got closer and closer, I couldn’t help the nervousness that settled deep within my chest. The school wasn’t meant for people like me, and I heard rumors about the kind of people who went there. I stopped walking and sat down on a fallen log on the side of the road.   
I couldn’t go through with it. No matter how much I wanted to see Hope, I just couldn’t bring myself to finish the walk to the school. I shook my head in frustration. Why did I think this was a good idea?  
I was supposed to be moving in with my boss today, and I had to go back to my foster house and grab my stuff. Maybe this trip to the school was a way to avoid taking that next step and I couldn't help but feel like I was letting Ben down somehow. I took a deep breath and turned in the opposite direction, towards my former home.

The walk was long, and it was hot, but my mind was racing that I really didn't notice either. By the time I arrived at my house, I could see my foster dad leaning against the frame of the porch. He must have been waiting for me, because the look in his eyes when he saw me was pure evil. 

I hesitated on the side of the street, unsure if going in was the best choice, but I didn't want to put it off any longer. 

"I'm just here to get my stuff" I called out to him and I walked towards the door. He didn't say a word as I passed by him and I breathed a sigh of relief. I ran up the stairs and shoved the few things I actually owned into my school backpack. I also made sure to grab any of Ben's things, because I couldn't stand the thought of his things being left in that house with the monster.

I didn't hear my foster dad come up the stairs behind me, and when I felt like I had all the things I needed, I ran into him at the top of the stairs.

"You fucking little asshole" he snarled. "You think you can get away that easily? That I would just let you walk out of here?"

I tried to move past him but he kept blocking my way. "Please just let me leave" I begged him, not meeting his eyes.

"You can't even look at me, you little pussy" He laughed. "You are so weak"

I flicked my eyes up towards him and tried to calm him down. "Please Dad.." He screamed. "I AM NOT YOUR DAD!" His face turned bright red and his eyes bulged out of his face. His hands grabbed my shoulders and he pushed me back against the door frame. "I hate you." He said through his teeth, before spitting in my face. 

"Please, don't" I begged but he dug his fingers deeper into my shoulders, and I screamed in pain. My shoulder still wasn't fully healed from before and I started to feel nauseous. He laughed even harder as my face turned white and my knees buckled. 

"You know what? " He said, releasing me. "You aren't even worth it" He pulled at my arms and teetered me over the stairs, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Get the fuck out" he said, and then let me go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @SamBamHdz for the inspiration!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same format as last chapter.   
> We are getting into The Originals territory now so I will write about some of the things that happened to Hope (like Roman's kiss) but for the most part, the story is staying away from repeating scenes unless absolutely necessary.

“I don’t remember much after the fight with my foster dad.” I choked out. My memories were fragmented and the more I tried to remember them, the more my body fought against me. I sighed loudly. “I do remember falling down the stairs, and hitting my head against the wall. I remember seeing blood and thinking that I needed to get somewhere safe. I remember thinking about The Grill and stumbling down the road, yelling for help.” I brought my hand up to my head, picking at the bandage that covered my hair. “And then I remember..” 

No, it couldn’t be real. I remembered Hope coming towards me, her face contorted in pain. But I knew that couldn’t be true and I slammed my fists against my legs in frustration. “I don’t know”

“It’s ok Landon. No rush. We can talk later.” Sheriff Donovan patted my shoulder and glanced quickly at my boss who was standing on the other side of my bed. He gave a small tilt of his head, motioning towards the door. 

“Why do you have to be so secretive?” I said, frustrated that they felt the need to keep things from me. My boss’s shoulders sagged as he sighed. “You’re right. You should know too”

He nodded towards the Sheriff. “Your foster dad has been arrested. He is claiming that you tripped and that’s why you fell” My mouth opened wide in protest, but Sheriff Donovan shook his head, letting me know he wasn’t finished. “The bruises on your shoulders tell a different story Landon. We have enough to charge him with child abuse, however, your testimony would help solidify the evidence”

My head fell back against the pillow and I squeezed my eyes shut. “I’m trying to remember” I cried out in frustration. My boss softly rubbed my arm. “It’s ok Landon. You just need to get better. Your memory will come back in time.” He looked up at the Sheriff. “I think he needs some rest” 

“Yeah. I’m going to talk to the girl. You take care of him” The Sheriff reached out to shake the hand of my boss. “He’s in good hands now” After he left, I pulled myself up slowly. “What girl?”

My boss furrowed his brows “You should rest”

“No” I yelled. “What girl is he talking about?”

My boss sighed. He pulled a chair up to my bed and sat down slowly. “Landon..” 

“Why can’t I know?” 

“Hope” he blurted out. “The girl is Hope”

“She’s… she’s here?” My face drained itself of all color. I craned my neck to try to see out the door but I couldn’t see anyone out in the hall. 

He nodded. “She found you Landon”

I gasped. “She did?” So the memory wasn’t wrong. My body started to tremble. “Is she ok?” 

My boss chuckled. “You are laying in a hospital bed after being thrown down the stairs and you want to know if SHE is ok?” He stood up and walked to the door. “You are something else Landon” he said, walking out and leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened. 

* * *

_ Aunt Freya had convinced me that after our little walk on the school grounds, she was hungry and wanted to get a burger. I knew the real reason she wanted to go into town was to check out this boy I had been gushing about the whole time, especially since after Roman’s little show on the soccer field and my disinterest in waving at him, her curiosity of Landon grew exponentially.  _

“ _ Come on Hope” she said elbowing me in the shoulder, “Let me get a peek at the human who seems to have you all twisted up” I sighed. “I’m not all twisted up Aunt Freya” but even as I said it, a pink blush creeped into my cheeks and she chuckled. “Right..”  _

_ “He may not even be working” I tried to say, but she shook her head at me. “Either way, I’m still getting my burger out of this” and she winked, making me laugh.  _

_ “Fine, but behave!” I said sternly, pointing my finger at her.  _

_ She put her hands up in surrender. “Promise” _

_ It was nice to get off of school grounds, and the idea that I might see Landon made my heart flutter with excitement. “You nervous?” Aunt Freya teased.  _

_ “No.. not at all, why would you say that?” She laughed. “Well, you’ve been fiddling with that ring on your finger from the moment we stepped foot off school grounds” _

_ “Oh” I said, shoving my hands into my pockets.  _

_ “I like this Hope,” she said softly. “ You seem happy.. All things considered.” _

_ “Yeah” I whispered, casting my eyes towards her quickly before looking back ahead.  _

_ As we got closer to The Grill, a bad feeling washed over me. I don’t know why but I knew that Landon needed me. I walked past the restaurant and Aunt Freya grabbed my arm.  _

_ “Hey” she called out “You can’t chicken out now” but I waved her off. Up ahead I could see something on the sidewalk and the smell of blood carried on the wind. Being raised by vampires had its benefits I guess.  _

_ I started running towards the shape and the closer I got the easier he became to see.  _

_ “Oh my God, Landon!” I ran to him and threw myself down to the ground. He was unconscious and bleeding. “Call 911” I shouted to Aunt Freya.  _

_ “Landon, Landon, please be ok” I ran my hand through his hair, and I noticed the wound just behind his ear was still bleeding. I pressed my hand to it, adding pressure to stop the flow.  _

_ “They are on their way honey” Aunt Freya leaned over and whispered in my ear. “He will be ok, I promise” _

_ “Is there anything you can do?” I begged her, tears streaming down my face.  _

_ She shook her head. “You know we can’t” I knew that. I did. But all sense was knocked out of me the moment I saw Landon laying there. “Who could do such a thing?” I whispered, but the sirens of the ambulance approaching drowned out a response.  _

* * *

  
I closed my eyes and laid my head back on my pillow. I was exhausted, everyone was right but knowing Hope was here made it hard to even concentrate on anything else.

“Hi” 

My eyes popped open and drifted to the doorway, where Hope was leaning against the frame. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her cheeks were red and splotchy. 

Her eyes flitted over my body before finally landing on my face and I could see her chest softly hitch at the sight of the bandage on my head. 

“You’re ok?” she asked softly, her blue eyes locked on mine. 

I nodded. “You could come closer” I whispered, patting the spot on the bed next to me. 

Her gaze quickly went to someone standing in the hallway before she nodded and took a few steps into the room.    
“I can’t stay long..” she said softly, closing the door behind her.

“OK” I watched as she drifted towards me in slow motion. She hesitated once she got to the bed, choosing to stand rather than join me. 

“I heard you found me” I mumbled, embarrassed that she had to see it, but more so that I didn’t remember. I turned my head away from her, and focused on a small thread that was pulling from the blanket I had over my legs. 

“Yeah, um, my aunt and I were on our way to get dinner... “ and her voice trailed off. I watched as her eyes softly fluttered and her lip trembled at the memory. 

“Thank you Hope” I whispered, reaching out for her hand. She gazed at my outstretched hand and I honestly wasn’t sure she was going to reciprocate but when I felt her hand slide into mine, a smile spread across my face. 

I tugged at her arm gently, pulling her towards me and she giggled. “Ok, ok I’ll sit”

She climbed into the bed next to me and tucked her legs in next to mine. I could feel the warmth of her body against my side and I shifted my body slightly so that I could turn to face her without straining my neck. 

She laid her head on my shoulder and I let out a small groan. “Oh I’m sorry” she said stiffening, but I shook my head. “No no, it’s ok. You didn’t hurt me I promise” 

Her cheeks flushed pink and she dropped my hand to push the hair from her face behind her ear. “I should go Landon. You should probably sleep” She crawled off the bed but I grabbed on to her arm.She laughed as I tugged her back, a smile on my face. 

Hope softly trailed her fingertips over my cheek before twirling her finger in a stray curl. “I’m glad you’re ok” 

She leaned in slowly so until her nose was just barely touching mine and softly kissed me on the cheek, her lips lingering there for a moment, before she pulled herself away.

“Will you come back again?” I asked her, my voice as low as a whisper. 

She turned away from me so that I couldn’t see her face anymore and I heard a small sigh escape from her lips.

“I.. I don’t know.. There’s a lot going on at school Landon.. And I.. well, I am just glad you are ok”

I wanted to beg her to turn around, to look at me, but I couldn’t bring myself to even open my mouth. I hung my head in defeat. “You’re one of the best things to have ever happened to me Hope. I just wanted you to know that. Please don’t shut me out.”

Her head bobbed softly as she took in my words. “Take care Landon” I heard her whisper, and then she was gone. 

* * *

_ If a human could do that to him, then what could a supernatural do to him? _

_ Those were the thoughts in my head as I stood there, staring at his face.  _

_ Crawling into bed with him felt so natural, and I might have stayed there for as long as I could, but I knew I was being weak, and his slight groan of pain was a reminder that he didn’t belong in my world. So as much as I wanted to stay, I couldn’t. I owed that much to him.  _

_ I walked out to Aunt Freya, with tears softly staining my cheeks. “We have to go,” I said softly, lowering my head so she couldn’t see my eyes.  _

_ “Are you sure?” She asked, her voice laced with concern. I sucked in my breath and squeezed my eyes shut. I had to push everything I was feeling for Landon down, because if I didn’t I wouldn’t be able to walk away and walking away. I knew, was the right thing to do in this moment.  _

_ “Yes” I said quietly. “I’m sure” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @SamBamHdz-- (thanks to you for the inspiration for this chapter as well!)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't watched The Originals, the Hope part starts around 5x05 (before Hayley's death)  
> Freya was going to bind Hope's werewolf side, but Klaus stopped them. Roman then offered a witch to help her, and they took off (as per Roman and his mom's plan) to bind Hope on their own. She has no clue (at this point) that he wasn't on her side.

_“Um, there’s this thing that I have to do and there’s a chance it might not end well”_  
_Roman looked at me with disbelief. “A thing that might not end well? Does this thing have anything to do with what you and your aunt..” but instead of letting him finish, I leaned in and kissed him._  
_“Ok, didn’t expect that” he mumbled after I pulled away, before I kissed him again. I don’t know why I did it, it just felt like I needed to. Maybe a part of me wanted to see if I could forget about Landon, if Roman was the better choice because of who and what he was._  
_“I might die today” I whispered, still holding onto the collar of his jacket._  
_“Ok” He still looked baffled and I really couldn’t blame him._  
_“It’s how I get my mom back so I just needed to cross a few things off my bucket list first”_  
_I stepped back from him as his eyes went wide, “Was that just your first kiss?”_  
_“Can we not talk about it?” I said, embarrassed and turning my back on him. I couldn’t believe what I just did. I kissed him. I thought I was going to die and I just kissed him. And it was nice, he is nice, but walking away, I felt empty. Your first kiss shouldn’t make you feel empty and even though I was walking into my own doom, the thought of dying brought me more comfort than the kiss itself had._  
_I had the chance to get my mom back, and that was all I wanted for so long, but there was a small part of my heart that felt like it was still missing. I wanted to go to Landon. I wanted to see him one last time, but how would I explain that to him? I had already hurt him so much, and I just couldn’t do that again._  
_I had to face my destiny and as terrified as I was, I knew this was the right choice to make._

_My dad, however, had other ideas and refused to allow me to do what I felt needed to be done._  
_When Roman suggested that we go off campus and find someone who will help me complete the task, I couldn’t refuse the offer. But this time, I had to make sure to see Landon first, because if I didn’t make it out alive, he had to know how I felt about him. I told Roman I had an errand to run and left him waiting for me back at the school._

_I wasn’t sure where he was going to be, but I had to take the chance and so I headed to the first place we met, The Mystic Grill._  
_As I ran there, thoughts about what I was going to say to Landon coursed through my mind. Do I tell him what I am? Should I kiss him? If I did, would I be able to leave after? Am I being selfish? Would his life be better off if I didn’t make it? Am I going to break his heart?_  
_AS these thoughts weighed heavily on my mind, my pace slowed down. What was I doing?_  
_I wasn’t thinking about Landon right now. I wasn’t thinking about what this would do to him._  
_Maybe this was a bad idea._  
_I stopped and threw my hands up in the air. “What do I do?” I screamed to the trees._  
_I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it back hard. “Ahhhhh” I stomped my feet and shook my head in protest. “I’m about to possibly kill myself and I can’t even talk to a human boy!”_  
_I felt silly for yelling to myself, but there was a storm brewing inside of me and I couldn’t control it any longer. A burst of magic coursed through my body, bouncing off the trees and twirling the leaves into a frenzy._  
_Panting, I looked around at the damage I had caused. I couldn’t go to him. Not like this._  
_I shouldn’t keep Roman waiting. He was offering to help me find my mom and I couldn’t do it without his help. I sighed. My focus was too split right now and it was causing chaos within my mind and body. Landon could wait, hopefully. I needed my mom. I turned back towards the school, and towards Roman._

* * *

  
“Landon, you should be resting right now” my boss scolded me, but I waved him off and took a seat at the counter.  
“I can’t sit in that apartment any longer. I’m going crazy. Even that old guitar you gave me wasn’t helping.” Other than feeling exhausted, and a little tender in some places, I felt better than I had in years. My boss had taken me back to his place after the hospital, since my foster dad was arrested. It was only temporary until they could place me elsewhere, but with their focus on finding out where Ben went, and digging into all past foster kids that lived in that home, my relocation wasn’t the utmost important errand on their list.   
“You’ve been a fast study on that old guitar Landon. You have an ear for music” my boss cracked a smile, looking upon me with pride.   
“I’ve been writing some lyrics down in that little journal too. I never thought of writing before, but now I can't imagine not” I patted the journal tucked deep within my pocket.   
I had even started a song about Hope, but I couldn’t tell him that. He had been very quiet about her since Hope had left the hospital. I know he worried about me, especially when it came to her. Ever since he had that strange conversation with the headmaster at the school she attended, he had been quick to change the subject whenever her name came up.   
“You hungry?” he called over as he was heading into the kitchen to grab another table’s order. I nodded at him. “Can I make myself a milkshake?”   
“Yeah, yeah, go ahead Landon” He waved me off and then disappeared.   
I slowly made my way around the counter, casting a quick glance behind me when I heard the door chime. A few students tumbled in, laughing and making a bit of a scene.   
They squeezed into a booth near where I was standing and I noticed that they all had a crest on their uniforms. I pinched my brows together in thought as I tried to figure out where I saw that logo before, and it didn’t take long before it dawned on me. It was the Salvatore School crest, Hope’s school.  
I went about making my milkshake but couldn’t help but overhear them as they gossiped, loudly.   
“Did you hear that Marshall ran off with Roman?’ one girl stated, causing two other girls to gasp.  
“What? Miss goody two shoes? No way” another one responded.   
“Since when did Roman go for freaks?” said the blonde girl, as she whipped her hair behind her, a smug smile on her face. “Lizzie!” said the quieter brunette. The blonde shrugged and then turned back to the other girls.   
“Hope just lost her friend and her mom is missing. Have some sympathy” piped up the brunette, scowling at the other girls. The blonde wrapped her arms around the girl who just spoke and leaned her head on her. “Jo, since when are you friends with Hope?”   
“I’m not” the brunette named Jo said with irritation. “Never mind. Let’s just get some food”

So Hope took off with someone named Roman? All of a sudden, the milkshake didn’t seem appetizing anymore. I threw the half finished ingredients in the sink and waved goodbye to my boss, who was now helping the loud girls out with their orders.  
“You not eating?” he called back and I just shrugged. “Lost my appetite” I muttered .”I’ll see you later”  
I stomped my way to the apartment and let myself up with the key I was given when I was discharged. It was small, and he didn’t have an extra room for me, so I was staying on the couch, but I didn’t mind. My head started to pound and I swiped a couple of tylenol from the cabinet.   
My mind was racing with so many questions, and I couldn’t get the image of Hope with someone else out of my mind. Did she have a boyfriend this whole time? Did I imagine the chemistry between us? I wasn’t sure what was real anymore and my heart ached.   
I fell onto the couch and threw my hands over my head in frustration, but the swift movement caused the tiny journal to fall out of my pocket, making a soft thud on the floor.   
I sat up and scooped it off the floor. I could feel the panic bubble within my chest and I took a deep breath to calm down. I opened up to a blank page and began to write (what would be my first of many) letters to Hope.

  
**Dear Hope,**  
**I don’t even know if you will ever see this, but I found that writing out my feelings are the best way to open up to yourself and others, instead of bottling everything up.**  
**I don’t know what there is between us, or how you feel about me, but I do know without any doubts, the way I feel about you.**  
**My whole life, I have felt empty. Like I was never worthy of love.**  
**I never had a family, or friends really, but I had come to terms with that.**  
**When Ben came into my life, he awoke something inside of me that I wasn’t even sure I had left.**  
**And because of him, when you walked into my life, I felt, and maybe this is crazy, but I felt complete. Like my whole life I was waiting for something, or someone, and when I looked into your eyes that first day, I knew that it was you I had been waiting for.**  
**My life has not been easy, and I wouldn’t wish it upon my worst enemies, which is why I was so hesitant with you. I didn’t want to drag you down into the despair that was so twisted within my world.**  
**But now I fear that my hesitation has pushed you away, and I am heartbroken.**  
**I don’t know what this means for us, or if there will ever be an us, but I feel like I needed to let you know that I think that you are the most incredible and beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.**  
**And that may be so cliche, and unoriginal but true nonetheless.**  
**I don’t know if you feel the same about me or if you ever will, but I hope one day that you do.**  
**Our love story may not have started yet, and it may take years for it to begin, but any amount of time will be worth it if it means I get to love you for the rest of my life.**

**~Landon**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is right after Hayley's death and right before Hope leaves to go back to NOLA (before she takes back the Hollow and they head to Mystic Falls again for Hope and Landon's last scene together)

It had been a little while since I had seen Hope in the hospital and overheard those girls talking about her taking off with some guy. I had been having trouble sleeping lately and so I’ve been taking walks at night to clear my head. With my injuries and my boss wanting me to heal, I haven’t worked and I was dying to get back into routine again, but the nightly walks made me feel refreshed and whole. There was something about looking at a night sky full of stars that just made you feel at peace. It was also nice not having people around, and I could sit on a bench and write in my journal without anyone gawking at me.   
Tonight the stars were brighter than usual and I welcomed the distraction. I craned my head up as I walked, not bothering to look in front of me because of the time of night it was.   
But a small whimper caught my attention and I didn’t have to look far to find the source.  
There, on the bench not too far from me, was Hope. The vision of her in front of me took my breath away. But my happiness soon became worry as my eyes took her in. She had her head pressed against her knees, her toes pointed down so that her legs were lifted to fully support herself. She had her arms hugged tightly to her body and her hands cradled her face.  
Her breathing was ragged and the small whimper I heard earlier was reproducing itself in waves as they grew into gut wrenching sobs that tore right through my own chest.  
My first instinct was to rush to her side and take her in my arms, but when I got closer to her, she didn’t even acknowledge that anyone was standing there.  
“Hope?” I said softly, reaching my hand out to gently caress her back.  
She didn’t move, but her whimpering stopped. I sat down on the bench beside her and draped my arm around her back. “Hope? I don’t know what is going on, but it’s Landon and I just wanted you to know that I’m here for you. I really don’t think you should be alone right now.”  
She uncurled her hands back from her face and peered up at me. Her eyes were red and filled to the brim with tears. Her bottom lip was still quivering, and I could tell that she was holding back more pain than I have ever known in my life.  
“Landon?” She blinked as if she suddenly just recognized who I was, and my heart ached.  
I stared into her eyes, and even with matted eyelashes and ashen cheeks, she still took my breath away. My hand found its way to her cheek, and gently traced the path of a fallen tear.   
She closed her eyes at my touch and I could feel her hot breath on my lips.   
“Landon, I..” she whispered, her voice cracking as she spoke.   
“Hope,” I said interrupting her, “You don’t need to tell me. You are dealing with something that needs comfort, not words. OK?.”  
She bit down on her lip and nodded. “Thank you” she squeaked out, leaning forwards until her forehead was against mine. I closed my eyes and sighed. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew now wasn’t the time and so all I could do was focus on my breathing with her being so close.   
I could feel her lashes flutter against my nose as she struggled with whatever was on her mind and as suddenly as she leaned in to me, she shifted away. I looked into her eyes and could see how haunted they were. What happened to her? How could she be so full of life only a few days ago but now look so lifeless? The exhaustion was wearing heavily on her and she shifted her body so that she could lay her head on my shoulder and close her eyes.  
I leaned my head against hers and sat there in silence. I felt her hand slide into mine and she curled her fingers through my own, squeezing lightly. It wasn’t long before her breathing slowed down and her body melted into mine. “Hope?” I called out softly, but she didn’t answer.  
I kissed the top of her head and momentarily cherished the feeling of her against me, but I knew it couldn’t last. She needed to sleep, and not on a bench.  
“Hope?” I called out again, squeezing her hand. “Hey sleepy head...” I bumped my shoulder softly against hers until her lashes started to flutter wildly. She sat up with a fright, rubbing her eyes and blinking.   
“Oh my God, Landon” she said shocked, “Did I fall asleep?” Her cheeks flushed a deep pink and her hands went through her hair as she pulled it back and out of her face.   
“You did” I said, amused. “But I didn’t mind. You seemed like you needed it.”   
She flicked her eyes down and clasped her hands together. “I should go”  
She jumped up but caught her foot on the bench and tumbled over. I jumped up and caught her in my arms. “Whoa!” I laughed. “Maybe I should walk you home…”  
Hope shook her head. “No, no... Landon, I’ll be ok.”  
“I’m not taking no for an answer Hope. I will not leave your side until I know you are safe and sound”  
Hope sighed and begged me with her eyes to just stay here and let her go on her own, but I stood my ground.   
“I know I’m not big and tough like some other guys are and I swear I don’t have a big ego or anything but I think you need me right now Hope. There is something going on with you and I can not in good conscience let you walk home alone. So please, don’t say no.”  
She pursed her lips in thought before letting out a breath and dropping her shoulders. “Ok” she said in a low voice.   
I smiled at her and offered her my arm. She hesitated for a moment before pushing away my arm and slipping her hand in mine instead.   
“Oh, I..” I stuttered, looking at our grasped hands in shock.   
“Is this ok?” Her lower lip trembled slightly as she asked and all I could do was nod at her.  
I swallowed quickly and cleared my throat. “Mhmm” I said, feeling like a fool.

We walked in silence all the way to her school, with her hand tightly grasped in mine.   
When we finally got to those large iron gates, she stopped and pulled me out of sight.  
“It’s better if they can’t see you” she whispered as I gawked at the small view of the school I had.   
“Fancy” I muttered, all of a sudden feeling inadequate. I could see that she had something on her mind and she was trying to figure out how to say it.   
“Landon, I.. I’m leaving. I don’t know how long for, but I just, I can’t be here right now”  
She pulled her hand out of mine and wrapped her arms around herself.   
“Are you cold?” I asked, concerned. I took a step towards her to try to warm her up but she matched my footwork and stepped back instead.   
“Landon, listen to me.” She cried out, flustered.  
“I’m not good enough for you.” A small sob bubbled its way out of her chest, as she clutched at herself, and refused to meet my eyes.   
“It’s best if we never see each other again.”  
“Hope? Where is this coming from?” I couldn’t believe what she was saying. No, I didn’t want to believe what she was saying.   
“Landon, you don’t want me. I’m broken and you can’t fix me” She turned away from me, and I watched as her shoulders dropped in defeat.   
“Hope, you aren’t broken. Nothing in this world can ever make me think that you are.” I reached my hand out to her, cautious at first but when she didn’t pull away, I laid it on her shoulder and gently pulled her towards me. She battled back a cry, and looked up into my eyes.   
“You can’t get rid of me that easily” I whispered, pulling her into my arms and kissing the top of her head.   
She buried her head into my chest, inhaling softly. “You smell so good” she whispered before laughing lightly. I smiled. “So do you if I’m being honest.”  
I smoothed down her hair as I held her, and hummed song lyrics that had always comforted me.   
“What are you singing?” she asked, bringing her hand up and resting it on my chest just over my heart.   
“Oh, uh, just a lullaby that I think is from my childhood, but I can’t be sure really. It’s just always comforted me when I was sad”  
“Oh” She lifted up her head, and fixed her eyes on my face as I sang.   
“It’s late Landon.” she said when I finished. “Thank you”  
“Yeah” I said sadly when she pulled away. “Anytime”  
“Goodnight Landon”  
“Goodnight Hope”

* * *

_I was lost and in a daze after my aunt told me my mom had died. I couldn’t stay at the school, I certainly didn’t want to be around anyone. I just wanted to let go. I wanted to die. It was my fault and I should be punished for it. Everyone should have hated me and the more they told me they didn’t, the angrier I got at them._   
_But now, being in Landon’s arms, nothing felt wrong anymore. It was like he was a beacon of light in my very dark and dreary life. His arms made everything melt away, and I didn’t want to let go. At my most desperate hour, he found me, and it was everything I needed at that moment._   
_I didn’t want to walk away. I wanted to be selfish and be with him. I wanted to forget everything else. I wanted it so much that I could have screamed. But I had made the wrong choices lately, and my mom died as a result. So I couldn’t, because I needed to face my consequences._   
_It was sweet that he wanted to walk me home for protection, and I almost laughed at the thought considering it wasn’t me who was in danger. He should have been scared of me, of what I could do to him, but he wasn’t even aware of what I was._   
_I sighed and buried my head against his chest when he pulled me in. He smelled so good and it would have been so easy to pull his face towards mine and kiss him. But I bit down on my lip and mumbled the first thing that came to my mind. “You smell so good” I laughed softly at myself. You smell so good? God, how pathetic am I?_   
_His hand started to play with my hair and his chest vibrated against my cheek as he hummed._   
_“What are you singing?” I asked, laying my hand against his chest. I loved the feeling of his heart beating underneath my hand, and the vibrations of the humming mixed with the beat of his heart called to me._   
_“Oh, uh, just a lullaby that I think is from my childhood, but I can’t be sure really. It’s just always comforted me when I was sad”_   
_I lifted my head from his chest and memorized every inch of his face as he sang to me. I didn’t know if I was going to come back, and I didn’t want to forget a single part. I took extra care when I looked into his eyes, as they were my favorite part of his face. I wanted to remember the way he was looking at me right now in this moment._   
_I could still see hints of purple just lightly brushing his skin from when his foster dad threw him down the stairs. I couldn’t understand how he could have gone through something like that but yet still be so strong. I was in awe of him. I wish he knew that. But I couldn’t tell him. And I couldn’t break his heart. He didn’t deserve that. He didn’t deserve any of it. And I didn’t deserve him._   
_“It’s late Landon, but thank you” His face fell and I had to pull away quickly._   
_“Yeah, anytime”_   
_“Goodnight Landon” I took one last look at him, committing him to memory._   
_“Goodnight Hope”_   
_Goodbye Landon… but I couldn’t bring myself to say it out loud._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is split into 3 parts.   
> 1st is about Ben and what happened with him  
> 2nd is Landon  
> 3rd is Hope (where she has taken in the Hollow, killed a man, triggered her curse and is close to dying)

A young boy sat on the counter of a police station. He had sprinkles smeared across his face from a pink doughnut that was given to him and a hat that was too big for his head falling down over his eyes.   
“I’m surprised the kid is still smiling” said one police officer to another. “We found him curled up in a box at that old dive on the highway. We don’t even know how long he was there”  
The second police officer shook her head. “How did he even get there?”   
The first one shrugged his shoulders. “He won’t tell anyone. Just said his name is Landon and that he was lost”  
“Any missing kids named Landon been reported?”   
“No, and no missing kids in general. We will probably have to go across state lines and broaden the search. In the meantime, CPS is sending someone to come get him and take him to a home to stay in until we find his family”  
“Poor kid”   
Both officers nodded, looking over at the young boy. “He’s a survivor, that’s for sure”

Ben watched as all the police officers raced around him. Phones were ringing, people were walking in and out, and it was chaos in a small building. But he had a donut, because the nice cop had given him one when he asked. When she asked him his name, he panicked. He remembered what his foster dad said to him and didn’t want to get him in trouble, so Ben used the name Landon instead. When the nice lady with the long dark hair walked in, she picked Ben up off the counter and put him on the ground, and then offered him her hand.   
He was skeptical at first, and looked around with panicked eyes.  
She bent down to his level and looked him in the eyes.   
“Hey Landon” she said softly, “My name is Sarah. I have a little girl not too much older than you and these nice police persons asked me if I could come here and talk to you. Maybe even have you come stay with me while we find your family?”  
Ben reached out and touched her hair that had fallen over her shoulder.   
“I don’t have a family” he whispered, while twirling her hair in his hand.   
“You don’t?” she asked, her eyes growing wider. “Who was taking care of you then?”  
Ben leaned in to whisper in her ear, “My big brother. Daddy was mad all the time. Can I see my brother again?” The kind lady wrapped Ben up in her arms. “I don’t know sweetheart, but I don’t think this police station is the right place for a little boy. Will you come stay with me while we look for your brother?” She smelled nice, and Ben trusted her instantly. He nodded. “Ok” he whispered, laying his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Ben had been with Sarah and her family for weeks, and he was the happiest he had ever been. He had his own room, and a dog named Sprinkles, and a big sister who liked to play with him and share her cookies. Ben had finally told her his real name, and that his brother’s name was Landon, but he had never spoken of how he got where he did or of anything in his past other than Landon. Unbeknownst to Ben, Sarah had been working with CPS to inquire about adopting him. She had fallen in love with the small damaged boy and wanted to provide a stable loving home for him.   
The family was all sitting around the table, having lunch when a knock on the door interrupted them. Sarah had this feeling deep in her heart that something was about to change, and when she saw the CPS workers and a couple of men she didn’t recognize, her stomach dropped.  
“Hi, Sarah” said the CPS worker. “Can we come in?” Sarah nodded and moved out of the way to let them pass.   
Ben walked into the room and froze at the sight of the people. He knew a CPS worker usually meant that he was being taken away, and he ran to Sarah in fright, clinging to her leg.   
“I don’t want to go, '' he cried, burying his face against her.

“Little Bird?” one of the men called out, and Ben’s head whipped up. His eyes widened and his face broke into a smile. “You’re here?” he cried out in joy, running into the man’s arms.   
“Is Landon with you?” Ben looked past the man, looking for his brother.  
The man shook his head. “No Ben. He’s not. But he wants to see you again. He has been so worried.” Ben wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and hugged him tight.  
“I missed him so much”   
The other man held his hand out to Sarah. “Sheriff Donovan '' he said, introducing himself.   
“We have been looking for this boy for a while.Can we talk a moment?” Sarah nodded and motioned towards the living room. “We can sit in here” she said.  
The Sheriff turned towards his companion, “You keep Ben here. We will go talk” and the man nodded, clinging to Ben’s hand still.   
The CPS worker followed the Sheriff and Sarah into the other room and Ben looked up at his friend. “Want to see my dog?”

* * *

  
Sarah brought her hands up to her face after she heard Ben’s story.   
“Oh my god, that poor boy” She had tears streaming down her face.   
“We aren’t here to take him away.” said the CPS worker. “But we will need him to come back with us, just until we can get everything sorted. I know you have put in an application to adopt him” Sarah nodded. “I love him”   
The Sheriff placed his hand on hers. “He will be ok. I promise”   
Ben came running into the room just then and flung himself into Sarah’s arms.   
“Mama Sarah? Why are you crying?”   
She wrapped her arms around him and smoothed his wild hair down.  
“You have to go with these nice people for now ok?”   
“Are you going to come with me to see Landon?” he asked, innocently.   
She shook her head. “No baby” she said softly. “But you will come back to me, I promise. This is your home now” She kissed him on the cheek and turned to the Sheriff.   
“I’ll go pack his bag” 

The Sheriff kneeled down to Ben’s level and looked him in the eyes.   
“Ready?” he asked, but Ben looked over at his friend. “Are you coming too?”  
The man nodded. “Yes, Little Bird. I’m coming too”  
Ben smiled. “Ok, but not too long. Mama Sarah said that I have to take care of Sprinkles. It's my job.” Ben beamed proudly. Sheriff Donovan laughed and ruffled Ben’s hair before offering his hand out to him.   
Ben brushed passed him and went over to his friend, giving his hand to him instead.   
Sarah handed Ben his bag and hugged him tightly. “See you soon ok? I love you Ben”  
Ben hugged her back. “I love you too Mama Sarah”

* * *

(Landon)

I was anxious. I knew that my boss had gone to get Ben and I couldn’t wait to see him.   
But I also knew that once everything was sorted out with Ben, I wasn’t going to be able to stay in Mystic Falls anymore. And that would mean that I probably would never see Hope again. I hadn’t seen her since I walked her back to school that last night, and I worried about her. She wasn’t ok when I left her, and it scared me.   
I paced the living room floor, my brain worried about Hope, but also excited to see Ben.  
It was like I was split into two and the two sides were fighting against each other.  
I couldn’t even sit still long enough to write in my journal and so I decided to go out for a walk instead.   
I wanted to feel the sun on my face, in hopes that it would help calm me down, but when I got to my usual place in town square, I couldn’t help but remember the night with Hope there and I broke down making it hard to be there.

They seemed to be setting up for something anyways, and I felt like I would have been in the way if I had stayed. I read a sign as I passed and noticed that there was a Jazz Festival that weekend. That must have been what they were setting up for.   
Thinking about Jazz made me think about New Orleans, which made me think of Hope and how the music would probably make her feel like she was home. I would have asked her to go if she was around. I just know it would have brought a smile to her face.  
I made my way to The Grill to wait, knowing that it wouldn’t be too much longer until Ben was back. I sat at a table outside, and pulled out my notebook. I noticed Connor and his friends inside and was glad that I wasn’t working today. My first shift back was actually this weekend and I was happy to finally get back into routine.   
“Landon!” I turned as my name was called out and a smile broke out onto my face.  
I jumped up and threw my arms out as my little brother jumped into them.   
I hugged him tight. ‘Ben ,thank god you are safe. I’ve missed you so much”  
I couldn’t help the tears that started to roll down my face. It still felt unbelievable that after all this time, he was finally back with me.   
“I missed you too” Ben whispered into my ear, nuzzling his face into my neck.  
My boss watched us with a huge smile on his face. “I told you we would find him Landon. Hope kept her promise to you” My heart sped up at the sound of her name and I looked up at him and mouthed a thank you. He nodded.   
“Hey,” I said to Ben pulling back. “You want to make a milkshake?”  
“With whipped cream on the bottom?” He squealed and I nodded. “Is there any other way to have it?” I teased, setting him down and offering my hand. 

* * *

(Hope)

_“So he’s back now?” I asked Dr. Saltzman on the phone._   
_“Yes” he replied. “They found him. I think he is with his brother now, having their reunion. Good job Hope. I’m proud of you for helping out.”_   
_“Thanks” I said softly before hanging up. I thought of how happy Landon was right now, and if I wasn’t in New Orleans right now, I probably would have gone to him._   
_But things were different now. I had done so many drastic things lately that the girl he knew back in Mystic Falls was not the same girl now._   
_I had taken in black magic, and it was slowly killing me. I thought I was stronger. I thought that if I could get my family back, we could figure it out together, but I was wrong. Now, my family was panicking and I was dying. But at least I did something right in all of this, and now Landon would be happy._   
_I wished I could see him again. If I was going to die, it would be nice to talk to him one more time._

_I thought of him as I heard the soft sounds of jazz that echoed throughout the house, and when my dad had brought me a milkshake to cheer me up._ _I could see the worry in all of their faces as each day passed, and as the pain escalated, the things I did in response to it were terrifying. Triggering my curse was the last straw, and I couldn’t see a life past that mistake._   
_I was prepared to die. I deserved to die._   
_But as I came to that conclusion, my dad became more paranoid and anxious. Until eventually he and my Uncle dragged me into the car and drove me back to Mystic Falls, where they were hopeful I would be saved. I wish I believed that too, but at that point, I was already lost._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics=Hope POV  
> Arial=Landon's POV  
> This is during The Originals S5 episode where we first meet Landon and they dance together.  
> After this chapter, there will probably only be one more, where they both say goodbye to each other (Legacies will start 2 years after this moment)

_ As soon as we got to Mystic Falls, my dad took off to meet with an old friend, leaving me with the one person I would much rather not be around, my Uncle. My family wasn’t a huge hit in my school, most people saw them as the enemies, but whatever business my dad had here was about me and the dark magic within. So as much as I wanted to go to my room and lock the door, I couldn’t shake the feeling that I needed to be elsewhere. _

_ “Let's get out of here” said Uncle Elijah, “I know a place in town that does a disturbingly decadent burger. Let’s do that” I sighed at him.  _

_ “I’m not hungry”  _

_ “Fine.” he replied. “You can have a milkshake” _

_ How could I tell him that I didn’t want to go because I knew where he was talking about? I knew that going meant seeing Landon, and I didn’t know if I could handle seeing him.  _

_ My uncle sensed my hesitation. “Is there a reason you don’t want to go?” _

_ I chewed on the side of my lip, looking away. “Hope?” He came over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. “Please just humor me, ok?”  _

_ I sighed again. “Fine” I grumbled, making sure to show my displeasure. I didn’t want Landon to see me like this. I didn’t want him to remember me like this. I was dying, I knew that. I felt that.  _

_ I couldn’t let this be the last memory Landon had of me.  _

* * *

The last few days with Ben had been wonderful. He was no longer the scared little boy I remembered. He had a family now, a real home. He had a mom who wanted him. A dog who slept with him. A sister who spoiled him. The time with him was bittersweet, and I cried when he left. He begged me to come with him, to be part of the family, but I knew that wasn’t a possibility, so instead I asked for their number, and told him I would call him every night.

“You promise?” he asked me, his hands on my cheeks, squeezing them. I shook my head.

“I promise.” He smiled his big usual goofy smile, and wrapped his arms tightly around my neck.

“I love you Landon.” he whispered into my ear. 

“I love you too little buddy.” 

My heart felt heavy after he left, but I was happy. As happy as I could be anyways. I still missed Hope dearly It had been awhile since I'd seen her, and I was having trouble sleeping because of it. I kept dreaming of her. And they weren’t good dreams. She was in danger in most of them, and I would usually wake up in a sweat with my heart racing. 

I had trouble concentrating at work because I was so tired from these dreams.

Every milkshake I made, made me think of her. Every night, I’d fall asleep thinking of holding her in my arms and when I woke up empty handed, my heart ached. I would usually pull out my journal and write. Every word I wrote was about her. After that first letter I wrote her, I decided to write her more, until practically the whole journal was filled with letters titled “To Hope”

I went out and purchased another journal, because once I started I couldn’t stop.

But things had started to get better over time, and I had finally tucked Hope away into a small corner of my heart, because that was the only way I could go about my day.

Of course, once I felt ok again, I should have known that things were going to change. My boss finally got the call about placement for me. I was moving and I had less than a week left before they were coming to get me.

My boss told me he would fight it, that he would try to keep me here, but if I was being honest with myself, I needed to get away. 

There were too many memories here, and my heart needed to heal. So I declined. They told me there was going to be another boy my age where I was going. His name was Rafael and his story was much like mine. I don’t know why but I felt an instant connection to him, and somehow I knew it was the right decision. 

That morning at work, I was instantly on edge when Conner and his friends showed up. It was a beautiful sunny day so naturally they sat outside, and I tried to get someone else to wait on them. No one liked that group and so the task was left to me still. The moment I went out to help them, the taunting began. 

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I only had to deal with them for a week. I could do this. 

"Hey Kirby, heard you got your ass kicked by your foster dad. What happened? Your girl not there to protect you?" Conner's friends burst out laughing. 

"Are you going to order?" I said through gritted teeth. 

"Burgers and fries. Milkshakes for all" 

I wrote it all down and gave them a slight nod before turning to leave. 

“Oh hey Kirby, look like your girl traded wayyyy up” Connor said, pointing over behind me and laughing. 

When I turned to look over, I saw her. She had just sat down with an older gentleman in a dark suit, and her eyes were downcast, looking every which way but in my direction. 

“Perfect” I muttered to myself, feeling irritated at Connor. 

I walked over to the table to take their order, and the man she was with looked up at me.

"Burger, and a coke, " he said, waving me off before I could respond. I flicked my eyes in Hope’s direction quickly and caught her eyes as she glanced at me. Her cheeks flushed pink and she instantly turned away to stare down at her hands again. I sighed and walked away. I had to figure out a way to talk to her. I needed to tell her about my leaving. 

I asked a coworker to bring out their food when it was ready because I really needed my break in that moment. I walked into the back room, my body sweaty and nervous.

My boss followed me back and looked at me in confusion. 

"Are you hiding back here?" 

I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Maybe." I sighed. "Actually, no. It's just.. Hope is here." 

My boss opened his eyes wide in surprise. 

"Oh" he said. 

"I want to tell her I'm leaving, but I don't know how. She barely even looked at me out there" I started to get frustrated. "What do I do?"

He thought for a moment before offering his advice. "You could ask her to the festival in the square tonight" I was a little surprised by his advice, especially since he was the one who was always hesitant whenever Hope was around me.

"That's, well, it's actually a good idea.” I smoothed my hair back, more out of nervousness than necessity. “What are the chances she would say yes?"

He shrugged. "You have to try right? Otherwise you'll never know"

I smiled at him. "You've gotten really good at this you know."

He beamed. "You make it easy kid" He patted me on the shoulder. “Good luck”

I debated on how I was going to ask her, until eventually I decided that the best way to break the ice was to make her our milkshake. I hadn’t made her one in so long and I figured it would bring a smile to her face. As I was making it, I gave myself a pep talk under my breath. Saying it out loud made it more real and I needed all the courage I could muster. Once it was ready, I took a deep breath and walked outside.

"Peanut butter blast whipped cream on the bottom, just how you like it" I placed the shake on the table and Hope looked up at me, a slight smile on her face. 

"Thanks Landon" I gave her a quick nod, and smiled.

She bit down on her lip, trying to suppress her smile. A slight blush remained on her cheeks, and I wondered if she was thinking about the last time we shared a milkshake together.

_ " _ Uh, this is my Uncle" she said softly, pointing to the man across from her.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Marshall" I offered my hand out to him and he shook it. I was taken back by how strong his grip was and I quickly hid my hand behind my back, shaking it slightly after he let go.

"So Hope," I said, turning back to her, "You haven’t been around much lately"

Pain flickered through her eyes briefly but she kept the smile on her face. Her Uncle was watching her intently and I wondered if the bravery was for him.

"Oh yeah, there's just been stuff back at home" She cast her gaze behind me for a minute before looking back at my eyes again. 

My heart was racing and my hands felt sweaty as I tried to gain up the courage to ask her out. 

"Oh, well I was hoping you would be back. You're from New Orleans, right? I've always wanted to go" I blurted out. "It's home of some of the greatest musicians of all time" I took a deep breath and watched her reaction. Conner and his friends were being loud behind us, and I felt the ice cubes hit me on the back right before they burst into laughter.

I refused to turn around and look at them, choosing to focus on Hope instead.

"You should go." She replied, smiling. "No matter where you are there’s always someone playing a Louis Armstrong song somewhere" She shifted her gaze to Connor for a second before looking back at me. I could tell she was irritated by him, but she remained calm and collected in front of her Uncle.

When another ice cube was thrown at me, Hope's Uncle flung his hand up and caught it mid-air. 

I was in awe, and gasped slightly, losing my concentration. 

“Uh” I stammered, “Actually there's music in the square tonight. They do it all the time but tonight there's kind of this bluesy vibe and I thought maybe…”

I watched as her face first registered the surprise, and then the slight panic. She looked away from me, her mouth forming an “Oh” as she took a deep breath. 

“Oh Landon” she said softly, “I can't tonight. I have a thing…” and her voice trailed off. I shook my head to try to wave off the disappointment, casting my eyes downwards so she couldn’t see them.

“Right yeah” I muttered, “I should probably pick up an extra shift anyways” I stood there for a moment, trying to think of anything to say, but I couldn’t get my mouth or feet to work. She must have sensed my panic, because she softly smiled.

“No thanks though for asking, and for the milkshake” Her eyes were bright, and she still looked as beautiful as ever, and I knew she was trying to be nice, but I still couldn’t help but feel upset. I wanted to say goodbye to her, but in this moment it seemed like she had already said goodbye to me.

I nodded, biting down on my lip. “Yeah” I mumbled, before turning to her Uncle, “Uh it was nice to meet you”

“And you” he replied as I walked away, heartbroken and embarrassed.

* * *

  
_ After the thing with Landon at The Grill, and Uncle Elijah taking me to get revenge on Connor for the way he treated Landon, the emotions I was feeling were so overwhelming that I ended up collapsing. _

_ When I finally came to, both my dad and my Uncle were frightened to leave me alone.  _

_ “We need ice cream:” my dad suggested, dragging me to the Town Square. He bought me a banana split, which used to be my favorite dessert as a child, but I didn’t have the heart to tell him it wasn’t anymore. When I saw Uncle Elijah sitting on the bench all by himself, I realized that maybe I had been too hard on him. I was blaming him for my mom’s death, but in reality, it was me that I was more mad at. And I knew now that he was hurting as much as I was. _

_ If this spell that my dad was doing tonight didn’t work, I couldn’t die knowing that he thought I hated him. I told my dad that I needed a few minutes and went and joined my uncle on the bench to talk to him. As we were talking, he stood up suddenly and his eyes lit up. _

_ “Looks like your friend didn't need to take that extra shift after all” I turned to look at what he was talking about, and saw Landon walking up the path, heading for the center of the dance floor. Uncle Elijah smiled at me. “Behave” he said with a grin, leaving me sitting there on my own. _

_ I shook my head and giggled softly to myself. Somehow without question, he knew exactly what my heart wanted in this moment, and I had to wonder if this wasn’t all planned by him and my dad somehow.  _

_ I looked around and couldn’t find either one of them, which considering they had been my constant watch dogs lately, seemed odd. “Fine” I said softly, knowing that wherever they were, they could hear me. “You win.” _

_ I slowly made my way over to where Landon was standing and tapped him slightly on the shoulder. He turned, confused at first but as soon as he saw me, a smile broke out onto his face.  _

_ “I thought you had to be somewhere” he said, a hint of amusement in his voice. _

_ I laughed. “Yeah actually it turns out I'm gonna be here for a little” I glanced up at the clock tower, “Though I do have a curfew pretty soon” I added.  _

_ “Ah the private school behind the iron gates doesn't want their fancy students hanging out with townie rif raf too late... shocking” he mocked, his eyes sparkling as he smiled at me. _

_ “No there's plenty of rif raf behind those gates trust me”  _

_ We both stood there in awkward silence for a moment. We had spent time together before, but somehow this moment felt different than the others and I was sure he realized it too. _

_ “So” he said, breaking the silence, “ You know that jerk from the grill earlier? Apparently he totally wrecked his car earlier and now you're here and so before my luck runs out, which it will, do you want to maybe dance or something?” He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves. My eyes grew wide in surprise. “You want me to dance with you?” I gasped. _

_ “Fair warning” he replied, “ I might suck at it. I haven't really thought his thing through..” A huge smile spread across my face. He looked adorable and I really loved the way his cheeks would blush while talking to me.  _

_ “I’m kind of living in the moment here” he said breathlessly.  _

_ I giggled “No, you know, I should probably do more of that myself”  _

_ When he offered me his hand, I felt my heart speed up. We hadn’t touched each other since that night he walked me home and I didn’t realize how much I missed him until he was standing here right in front of me. I slid my hand into his and placed my other hand on his shoulder, the smile still on my face. He pulled me in close and wrapped his other hand around my waist. He still smelled as amazing as I remembered and being this close to him made my heart and stomach do flip flops.  _

_ “So,” he said as we danced, “I got to see Ben again.” I pulled her head back to look him in the eyes while we danced. “You did?” I asked and he nodded.  _

_ “Yeah, he’s doing amazing. He has a family now, and a mom..” I could see him choking back the tears and could tell how hard this was for him. I imagine that he probably wanted to be happy for Ben but also, in a way, kind of jealous, even though he would never admit it. I didn’t want this moment to be ruined and so I tried to think of something to say to change the mood. I bit down on my lip, hesitating before speaking again. “So, how come you didn’t take your extra shift tonight?” I asked him. He chuckled. “Well, for starters, your Uncle left me a $300 tip” and he must have seen the shock in my face as he said that because he laughed again. “I figured that I could afford it. Plus..” he said softer, “ I really hoped you would be here even though you said you were busy”  _

_ “I see,” I said laughing, “Well, I guess my Uncle came through for you twice today. He must really like you” I teased. Landon smiled and stared into my eyes.  _

_ “Are you staying this time?” He asked me, and I had to look away from him before he could see the sadness that flashed suddenly across my face. _

_ “I don’t know Landon.” I whispered. “Can we just not talk about it and dance right now? Can we just be in the moment?” I didn’t want to think about what tonight was going to bring, or what it was potentially going to mean for me going forward. _

_ I might die tonight, and as much as he should know about that, how does that conversation come up? Or the conversation about how I am not human? Even being here with him was dangerous considering the dark magic inside of me and the full moon rising. But Uncle Elijah, and even my dad for that matter, weren’t here stopping me so a part of me felt like I was overreacting, and it was fighting with the other part of me that thought my family wasn’t reacting enough. The only thing that I knew in this moment was that being with Landon felt right.  _

_ He nodded and pulled me in closer. “Of course. But I do want to talk to you Hope. Will you meet me here tomorrow morning?”  _

_ I could feel his body shaking slightly and I looked up into his eyes as we danced. “Ok” I said softly, smiling at him. He grinned and then winked at me, before his hand that was clasped in mine, shot out and twirled me around before wrapping his arms back around me again. “That was unexpected,” I said laughing at him. He chuckled softly and squeezed my hand tighter. “Good unexpected?” he asked.  _

_ I bit down on my lip, thinking about it. I peeked up into his face to watch him as he watched me.  _

_ “Ok, now you’re just teasing me right?” he asked and I laughed and nodded. “Great unexpected Landon” I finally answered. “I’m glad I came here tonight.”  _

_ “Me too Hope” he whispered, pulling me closer until my chin rested against his shoulder.  _

_ I closed my eyes and let my body relax against him. I could dance with him forever and it wouldn’t be enough. Sighing, I quickly looked up at the clock and noticed that my time was up.  _

_ “Landon,” I said, pulling away. “I have to go” His face fell and he put his hands in his pocket.  _

_ “Tomorrow?” he asked hopefully.  _

_ “Yeah” I said, hating that I wasn’t even sure I could really promise that.  _

_ I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I turned around to see my dad standing there.  _

_ “Bye Landon” I said softly, before walking away. _

_ “So.. “ my dad asked casually “Who was that townie you danced with? Should I be having a talk with him?”  _

_ I sighed. “Nope. It’s not like we even know if I will survive this to even see him again” I said bitterly.  _

_ “Hope Andrea Mikaelson,” he grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me so I was looking at him. “You are going to get through this. And then you are going to go back to school and you are going to live your life.” _

_ I shook my head and rolled my eyes. “Yeah, but what kind of life will it be? I’ve triggered my curse, mom is gone, you have to pull this magic out of me… ” _

_ He pulled me in towards him and hugged me tight. “I promise that everything will be ok. I know it will. Once we get through this, I’ll even be on my best behaviour when I meet this boy of yours” _

_ I stepped back and gasped. “Dad... He’s not… my boy…”  _

_ He laughed. “Tell that to my ears when the sound of both of your hearts are louder than the music that is playing” He teased, winking at me.  _

_ “Dad!” I cried, hitting him, but laughing when he took me in his arms and kissed the top of my head.  _

_ “Let’s go,” he said, putting his arm around my shoulder. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final goodbye. I had so much fun writing this story and I hope that you all continue to read any future stories I write. With the hiatus being as long as it is, you can guarantee I will be writing as much as I can.  
> And if you have any ideas you want to swing by me, find me on twitter @angelicanimal
> 
> Same format as last chapter  
> Italics=Hope POV  
> Arial=Landon POV

Dancing with Hope last night felt like a fever dream. I walked home after with the biggest smile on my face, and I immediately broke out my journal to write. After, as I laid down to fall asleep, the image of her in my arms was all I could see when I closed my eyes and I’m sure it was what led to the dream that I had that night.

_As I looked down at her, I felt amazed and wonderment as I took her in. Her eyes were the deep blue of an ocean wave, and the way she looked at me made me feel like I was drowning in them over and over again. Her full, pouty lips were painted into a soft smile that would tug at her lips as if she was hiding a secret, one that I would die a thousand times over just to learn what it was. Her kiss could be poison to me and I would still drink up. Her thick, auburn hair was spread out like flames framing her face. The glow from the sun bounced off her wild locks, and all I could think of was wings made of fire and how being with her felt like I was burning up from the inside. And even though I should be afraid, I wanted to burn. I wanted to feel it all._  
_I could feel her warm breath on my lips as I moved in closer, and I licked my own in anticipation of her kiss._

I woke up completely frustrated. I shoved my head into my pillow and screamed.   
My boss came running out of his room, eyes wide with fright, and clutching a baseball bat in one hand.  
“Landon!” he cried, and I bolted up, my cheeks flushed a dark pink.  
“Uh,” I stammered, clutching my pillow to me, “Everything is ok… Just.. dreaming..”  
My boss stared at me, and I couldn’t tell if his look was one of amusement, or frustration.  
“Bad dream?” he asked with hesitation, eyeing my pillow.  
I shook my head. “Nope.It’s..uh..it’s all good. I’m gonna go for a walk”   
He sighed, and I could see a thought processing on his face, but he must have decided not to say anything because he waved at me, and mumbled all the way back into his room, slamming the door behind him.   
I looked at the clock, and noticed it was still quite early in the morning. I didn’t think Hope would be up this early so I decided to hop in the shower and take my time getting ready.  
While I was in the shower, I had an idea. I didn’t know if I would ever see Hope again, but there was a part of me that felt like we were connected in more ways than we even realized ourselves. If anything, the last dream I had solidified this feeling.  
But I didn’t know how she felt, and I couldn’t hide mine anymore. I knew that if we were meant to be, somehow we would meet again. And I hoped that after I left, she would realize the same thing.   
I threw on a green shirt and a hoodie, and quickly brushed my fingers through my hair. Once I felt like I looked acceptable, I sat on the couch and began working on the idea that had come to me earlier. 

* * *

_I didn’t sleep all night. After everything that happened, I was too wound up and every time I even tried to close my eyes, images that I never wanted to happen burned the back of my eyelids._  
_The only relief I had was my time with Landon and so I tried to focus on that. He asked me to meet him in the morning, and I really wanted to. But we were heading back to New Orleans, and I didn’t know if meeting Landon was for the best. It was Uncle Elijah that convinced me otherwise._  
_“Hope” he said, “I know that boy asked you to met him in the morning”_  
_I rolled my eyes. “I knew you were listening,” He chuckled. “Hard not to”_  
_“The point is Hope, don’t leave things left unsaid.” The words caught in his throat and I knew instantly he was talking from experience. “You never know when it could be your last dance”_  
_I thought of what he was saying, casting a quick glance at my father who was in a sleeping spell on the couch._  
_“I’ll watch him.” Elijah whispered. “Go”_  
_“I won’t be long” I said softly, putting my hand on his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze. “Thank you”_  
_He smiled at me but he was already lost in his own thoughts. It was at that moment that I realized how lucky my mom was, and how when she told me to have an epic love, she was talking from experience._  
_“I promise it will be epic mom” I whispered into the wind. “And I’ll tell you all about him one day”_

* * *

I must have checked my watch a million times now, while I waited. We hadn’t actually set a time to meet, and I didn’t know if I was too early or if she would even show up, but I would never forgive myself if I didn’t try. I stopped off and grabbed a coffee, and a couple other items I needed before Hope showed up.  
I was watching a couple walking hand in hand and thinking about how nice it would be to have that, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
I turned to find Hope standing behind me, a warm smile on her face. She had her hair down and it cascaded down her back in waves. The sun had already risen, and the way the light danced on her hair, made me think about the dream I had. My lips curved up slightly at the memory.  
“What are you smiling about?” she asked, amusement in her voice.   
I felt the blush in my cheeks and she brought her hand up to my cheek, giggling.   
“That embarrassing?” she asked softly. I ran my fingers through my curls, and glanced down at my shoes, thinking about if I should tell her or not.   
“It’s, uh, a dream I had last night” I finally stammered out. Her hand was still on my cheek and I leaned into it. “It was about you” I whispered, looking her straight in the eyes.  
Now it was her time to blush, and I loved the way it creeped up into her cheeks slowly, as if someone was slowly dipping a brush of watercolor paint onto her face.  
We stood there, her hand on my cheek, staring into each other’s eyes. The moment felt right, and I knew it was now or never, but I had never kissed a girl before, and the thoughts in my head were racing so much that I couldn’t just lean in and kiss her.  
“So, uh” She stepped back and removed her hand from my face, “You wanted to talk to me about something?”   
I silently yelled at myself for not taking the chance and she had to repeat her question.   
“Landon?” she said again before I finally heard her.   
“Oh, yeah, sorry.”   
“Where did you go just now?” She fixed her blue eyes on me and my heart raced.   
“I’m leaving Hope” I blurted out, turning away from her.   
“What?” I heard her gasp. “When?”   
I felt her hand on my shoulder, pulling me to look at her.  
“Tomorrow. Uh, they found another home for me.”   
“Oh” she said softly. “Will you be coming back?” A part of me hoped that she was wondering if she would see me again, but I didn’t want to assume anything so I brushed it off.  
I shook my head. “I don’t know” She crossed her arms and looked away from me.  
“Oh” she whispered.  
I tucked my hand under her crossed arms and pulled her over to the bench close by.  
“I think this is a good step for me, Hope. I don’t really have anything in Mystic Falls keeping me here… besides..” and I bit down on my tongue, stopping myself from finishing the sentence.  
“Me” she answered for me and I looked up at her and nodded.  
“But I’m going back to New Orleans indefinitely...” she said, trailing off.   
“Yeah..” I muttered. “You know, Ben always hated goodbyes. He would get mad at me for saying the word even. So instead he would wave to me. Because waves weren’t goodbyes, they were ‘see you laters’. It was like a promise that no one would actually leave him, and as a foster kid, that promise means more than anything.”  
“He sounds like a smart kid,” she said laughing.   
“He is. And he taught me so much. Even at seven” I chuckled.  
“So this isn’t goodbye?” she asked me, laying her head on my shoulder.   
“No, never” I replied. “It’s never a goodbye with you”  
I leaned my head against hers and smiled as I felt her hand take mine and clasp it tightly between us.   
“I'm going to miss you Landon” she whispered. “And your peanut butter blast milkshakes..”  
“With whipped cream on the bottom” I finished for her, laughing and she nodded.  
“I’m going to miss you too,” I replied.  
“I should go now” she said softly, lifting her head from my shoulder and standing up while still clutching my hand.  
“My uncle is probably waiting for me”   
“Ok” I said, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Oh” I exclaimed suddenly. “I have something for you”   
“You do?” She giggled and bit down on her lip in excitement while I reached down next to the bench to grab the small green bag I had put there earlier.  
“Open it after I leave, ok?” I asked, handing her the bag.   
“Yeah, ok” she replied, a huge smile on her face.   
“Bye Landon” she said, clutching the bag tight to her chest.   
“See you later Hope” I replied, leaning in and kissing her cheek softly.   
I watched her walk away, and when she turned back to look at me one last time, I waved at her. And when she waved back, I knew that one day, we would meet again.

* * *

_In the car on the way back to New Orleans, I chose to sit in the back seat, so I could have some privacy while I opened Landon’s present._  
_It was a small green bag, with a lighter green tissue paper overflowing from the top. I laughed at the irony of it all. I had told him I liked the color of his eyes once, and that from that point on, green was my favorite color. I shouldn’t have been surprised that he remembered that small detail, because Landon was definitely the romantic one of a kind type. Like me I thought, laughing at myself, minus the romantic part._  
_Digging into the bag, my hand grabbed onto a hard flat object, and when I pulled it out, I noticed it was a leather journal, with a silver bird clasping it together. I rubbed my finger along the cool silver, feeling the small ridges of details. Looking closely, I noticed that the wings were actually made of flames, and I marveled at how beautiful it was. A bird made of flames, on a journal meant for a Tribrid. It was very poetic thinking about it._  
_I opened up the journal to the front page and noticed that Landon had written something there._

_**To Hope,** _

_**I tried to think of the perfect way to show you how much you mean to me, but I could never seem to find the courage. And then with the chaos of our lives, there never seemed to be the right moment. There were so many times that I wanted to kiss you. So many times that I wished I could just take you in my arms and tell you how I felt about you.** _  
_**I want to lay on a blanket and watch the stars, laughing about nothing and just enjoying the feeling of your hand in mine. Before you, my life in Mystic Falls was bland, and almost unbearable. Ben was my only source of a bright light in this world, and then you happened...** _  
_**You turned my whole world upside down. You knocked me over with a force so strong that I will never be the same again. And I will never be able to thank you enough for waking me up.** _

_**This book is full of the letters that I wrote to you, ever since you walked into my life. They are embarrassing, so try not to laugh at me too hard, but know that every word I wrote is the truth. My truth.** _  
_**This might change things with us, I don't know. They might never be the same after this, but the truth is Hope, I don’t want things to be the same. I don’t want this life if it doesn’t have you in it. So consider this my wave to you. It isn’t a goodbye, just a see you later. No matter how long that may be.** _  
_**One day, when our moment comes and our timing is right, I will finally kiss you. I know that deep within my heart.** _  
_**I promise you that.** _  
_**Love Landon** _

_I wiped back the tears that had started to fall as I was reading and sniffled loudly._  
_“You ok?” Uncle Elijah asked me, looking in the rear-view mirror._  
_“Yeah, I’m ok” I whispered, glancing up at him quickly, pressing the journal against my chest._  
_“Ok” He said nodding, looking back at the road._  
_I gave it a minute before looking back at the journal. I flipped through the pages and was shocked to find so many letters, all dated, going all the way back to almost our first meeting._  
_I smiled to myself. I didn’t realize how much I meant to him, and it felt like, somehow, deep down, he knew that I needed this. I caught my uncle looking at me in the mirror, a smile on his face._  
_“What?” I asked, amused and he laughed at me. “It’s nice to see you smile, that’s all.”_  
_He winked at me and I waved him off. “Pay attention to the road” I teased, laughing at him._  
_I laid my head back on theseat and settled in so I could start Landon’s letters._  
_I opened the first one, “ **To Hope.**.” it read… _


End file.
